


A New Piece in the Game

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: A New Piece in The Game [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Divergent, F/M, Good Deucalion, Good Peter, M/M, May involve Parental spanking, Season 4 on wards hasn't happened, Steter in later chapters, no relationships for the first few, not so broody derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of being declared dead, a link to three of the Beacon Hills werewolves and the human researcher of the pack enters the chess game that is being carried out in Beacon Hills. Starts in season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have A Different Fate still up and running but I started watching Teen Wolf again and have fallen in love with Isaac and wish he had someone to help him.  
> So here goes, it’s another OC but hopefully people will enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten

_Two years ago_

_Gun shots echo around her as she runs for her life, dodging through alleyways and around buildings, they were closing in on her quickly._

_The eighteen year old soldier throws her back to the wall as she crouches behind a few bins. She reaches into her pocket, bringing out three small pictures in her hands. One was of her, her little brother and father before she was shipped, another was of her and her surrogate brother and an older one was of her and her best friend before a fire destroyed his life._

_“I’m sorry boys. I have to break my promise” she whispered to the two young boys as a tear slid down her face._

_The voices and footsteps got closer and she vowed to take out as many as she could._

**_Two days later – Beacon Hills_ **

_A fourteen year old boy runs to answer the door, as soon as it opens he freezes and then breaks down, collapsing onto the floor._

_His father runs out to see what’s wrong but freezes when he sees the soldiers in the doorway, he rushes over to his son and holds him close._

_“She promised she’d be home” the boy sobbed into his father’s chest “She promised”_

* * *

 

**Present day**

Sighing softly as a she looks out the window of the taxi she was in, a young woman watches as the streets of her childhood flash in front of her as she headed towards her first destination of the day. Beacon Hills High School. Memories of her time in the school five years previous made her shake her head to clear her thought _Not now Alyssa_ she curses herself internally. She needed to be clear headed for the meeting she headed too and dwelling on the past would cause a lot more trouble that it was worth.

“That’s $20.50” The taxi driver calls back, making Alyssa start and frown when she notices that she had actually been pulled into memories of her past and ignored the rest of her journey. She nods and grabs the money from her pocket.

“Keep the change” she mumbles to him as she hikes her bag up onto her shoulder ignoring the weight of it, the taxi driver looks her up and down again like he had when she first got in his cab, his eyes lingering on her ass causing her to glare at him furiously, enough that he starts and drives out of the school parking lot as fast as he could.

Snorting and shaking her head, Alyssa starts forward up the steps of her old school, as she walks through the halls she unconsciously begins to remember running down the corridors being chased by her best friend and the basketball team because she had stolen the ball from them and scarpered, she grins to herself as she walks the familiar route to the principal’s office.

The secretary is too busy painting her nails and gossiping on the phone to take any notice of the young woman standing in front of her desk so Alyssa just rolls her eyes and moves towards the open office door.

“Knock knock” She says lightly as she knocks on the door. She can’t help but grin at the annoyed look on her old principal’s face which turned into shock and surprise as soon as he sees her.

she jumps a little when the man gets up from behind the desk suddenly and rushes to her before throwing his arms around her which caused her to stiffen and surprise and shock before giggling a little as he realized just what he did and gathered his composure, pulling away from her as he cleared his throat.

“My apologies Alyssa” He grimaces as he looks her up and down to make sure that what he was seeing was real and not a hallucination.

“It’s okay sir, I have been dead for two years after all” she grins a little as she mentions her death flippantly, she was used to the reaction now, she got it from her commanding offices when she made it back to America and went to her barracks last week.

The principal frowns a little at the mention of her death but nods anyway before moving back behind his desk “I assume you want to take the boys out of school?”

“If you don’t mind?” she asks as she sits opposites him looking around the office that had changed quite a bit from the last time she had been there, she pouts a little when she spots that he had removed the little basketball hoop that used to be over his bin, it was only there for her so she guessed he didn’t want a reminder.

“They’re in Economics with Finstock, try not to give the old man a heart attack” he tells her as he composes himself and sits back in his chair to get back to his paper work

Alyssa grins as she gets up and starts to leave “No promises” she tells him with a cheeky grin before disappearing so she didn’t get shouted at, instead she just hears him chuckle and go back to work.

Alyssa moves through the halls easily, it had been five years since she left this school and she still knew every little detail about the place, she smiles to herself as she pictures Coach Finstock’s reaction. She loved and hated the man when she was school but loved to wind him up too, her and her partner in crime were in so many detentions with the man that he would keep their favourite biscuits in his desk.

As she gets to the door, she can’t help but giggle when he hears him shout at some kid called Greenberg. When she looks into the room, she follows the coach’s angry gaze to a kid who, for some reason, had a sketch pad and pencils out in front of him rather than his textbooks and notebooks.

She knocks on the door lightly and rolls her eyes when he says ‘Come In’ wand then continues his rant to the poor young boy who just looked completely confused as to why he had the Coach’s anger aimed at him.

Opening the door, the young woman leans against the doorway and smirks when the boys that she had come to collect were too busy talking to themselves to see who the newcomer was and the coach was still busy berating the boy top notice too. She rolls her eyes and waves lightly at the three students she knew, Jackson and Danny stared at her wide eyed and pale while Lydia waves back at her hesitantly. Then all three of them move their gazes to Stiles and Scott who were still whispering furiously to each other that they didn’t spot her.

“Now Coach that’s rather harsh isn’t it?” Alyssa asks as she looks at her fingernails as if she wasn’t interested in her surroundings but she catches how the three males that she were there to see spun around at the same time to look at her.

“Harsh?” Coach repeats as he gets his mind back in order and storms over to the doorframe where Alyssa watched him wearily “You don’t know harsh yet Stilinski, you’re very lucky that you’re not running laps around the field for your stunt!”

Alyssa hears small noises of confusion coming from some of the students as he addressed her by her surname but she couldn’t help but put on her innocent smile that she used for him a lot in her school days. She could also see her little brother out of the corner of her eyes who was gripping the desk in front of him so hard that his knuckles had gone white, his best friend behind him put his hands on Stiles shoulders to ground him which was lucky.

“Maybe next time Coach, can I take my brothers?” Alyssa asks him with a small smile, she could see behind the mask he wore, he was glad to see she was alive but didn’t want to admit it, after all, she did terrorize him for three years until she left for the army at seventeen.

The coach regards her closely before clipping her across the head and going back to his desk “Fine whatever, and that was for leaving me get terrorized by him after you left, he’s as bad as you”

Alyssa snorts and rubs the back of head only to make a small noise of surprise as she’s accosted by both Stiles and Scott and dragged out of the school laughing, the boys keep pulling her through the hallways and out of the school. Stiles keeps pulling her while Scott trails behind for a moment, looking confused about something. The finally reach the forest edge where Stiles spins and buries himself into his sisters chest letting go the tears that had built up and threatened to burst since he thought that he had lost her.

“Shh” she soothes as she holds her baby brother close to her trying to calm him down.

Alyssa lets out a yelp of surprise as does Stiles when he is forcefully pulled from her arms by Scott who stands in front of his best friend, his claws growing and fangs descending as he growls at Alyssa, eyes flashing gold in defence.

Stiles looks at his best friend shocked and then over to his sister who was watching Scott closely, her brother opens his mouth to say something but instead is shocked speechless when Alyssa lets out a short growl and flashes blood red eyes at the beta. The eyes of an alpha.

Scott instantly whines in submission and changes back into his human form, the both teenagers look at Alyssa shocked until she sighs defeated and just opens her arms to the both of them with a hopeful look aimed at them, she just wanted a hug from two of her boys, she didn’t want her werewolf status change anything.

Without any thought to the situation, Stiles moves forward into his sisters arms and curls into her before looking at Scott who seemed to be fighting an internal battle. His human side won thought when Scott rushes forward and curls into Alyssa’s other side. Both boys missed the older girl too much to let the fact that she was an alpha ruin things.

“How?” Scott asks her mumbling into her side as he takes in her scent. It was a scent of safety, his wolf didn’t see her as his alpha but he did see her as no threat, as pack, which confused the hell out of him but he ignored it for now.

“The men who took me were a pack of werewolves” she tells the both boys softly as she runs her hands through their hair, she felt both of them stiffen at the news but then relax when she ran her fingers through their hair. “They didn’t expect me to survive the bite, but here I am and they are gone”

Both boys frown at the short explanation, there was so much that needed to be explained but they didn’t question it, all they cared for was that she was with them, she was alive and not buried in a shallow grave somewhere.

“Does dad know you’re back yet?” Stiles asks her as he pulls away from her to look up at her, even though he’s grown since the last time he saw her, she still towered over him.

Alyssa shakes her head in reply “You two were my first stop, I was hoping my cub was in class with you too but he wasn’t, any idea where he is?”

Stiles looks over at Scott with a small frown, they both sent looks to each other before grabbing Alyssa’s hands and pulling her through the parking lot towards her mother’s old jeep, it had been years since she last saw the jeep and seeing the fact that her brother now drove it made her smile. Her mom would have preferred that Stiles drove her baby, mainly because she knew that her daughter liked motorbikes as a child after seeing one over her friends house.

“Things have been happening here, we’ll explain after you see dad, he needs to know you’re here, you should have gone to see him forst not us” Stiles tells her as he unlocks Roscoe. Scott climbs into the back and takes her bag from her as she climbs into the passenger side, she smiles lightly when she looks around her.

“Does he want to see me?” she mumbles under her breath, low enough that only Scott could probably hear it, he puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes he shoulder reassuringly as she looks outside the windows as her little brother drives. The last time she had spoken to her father, he had screamed at her because she joined the army without telling him, he refused to allow her to do it but he had no choice and she left.

“I can’t believe you’re home, I can’t believe your alive, things have been crazy here, but you’re alive” Stiles rambles as he drives causing her to smile, she bites her fingernail nervously as the pull into the station car park and hesitates to climb out of the jeep.

Stiles was oblivious to his sisters internal debate but Scott instantly moves to her side of the jeep, opening the door for her and being there for her to try and calm her down enough that she doesn’t bolt from the confrontation that she is sure will follow. He takes her hand and pulls her to the station where Stiles had somehow got the deputy at the desk to leave the desk.

Knocking the door, Stiles walks in without even waiting causing the sheriff to sigh, he truly hoped that his son hadn’t gotten himself suspendd or sent home, again.

“You’re supposed to be in school Stiles” The sheriff growls out slightly before looking up from one of the stacks of paper work on his desk only to freeze when he catches sight of his daughter behind his son and surrogate son.

The sheriff slowly rises from his chair and moves around the desk which makes Alyssa slightly jittery only to be calmed by Scott’s presence behind her, this was the reunion she was dreading because of how they had left it. But her dad surprises her when he carefully places his hand on her shoulder to reassure himself that what he was seeing was real.

He lets out a broken sob and pulls Alyssa tight to his chest, his hand going to her neck as he hels her to him burying his face into her neck as sobs wracked his aged body. His baby girl was alive, she was standing right ijn front of him, he clings to her and soon pulls Stiles and Scott into the embrace. His family was complete again.

After five minutes of embracing, both the Stilinski children started fidgeting cauding their father to smile a little and let them go, the both of them were exactly alike, neither of them could stay in one place for so long without fidgeting, John presses his hand to Alyssa’s cheek gently but then frowns as he catches sight of something poking out of the back of her shirt.

He growls lightly and spins around pulling the neck of her shirt down to reveal scars littering her neck, he already knew of her giant scar across her back but these were new.

“They’re gone Dad” Alyssa tells her dad as she turns and takes his hand in hers “They can’t hurt me anymore”

John assesses her for a moment before sighing and nodding, his daughter had grown up, grown up without him being able to be there to see it. Alyssa looks over his shoulder at the stack of paperwork and he follows the gaze frowning.

“How about I go settle in and then we’ll watch some films tonight, just the three of us?” Alyssa asks her father softly, she knew he would want to spend some time with her know that he had found her again but she also knew that he wasn’t good with emotions, just like her brother was sometimes, so a night of films would be the best way to reassure the men in her family that she was alive and her father can go back to work the next day like normal.

John nods with a small smile “sounds like a plan kiddo”

Alyssa smiles and presses a kiss to her father cheek before looking around and noticing that the two boys had escaped without her notice, she smiles at her father and leaves the station without being spotted.

“-not in school, we need to check the rink” She catches the end of the conversation from Scott and clears her throat from behind them causing the both of them to jump and grin guiltily at Alyssa.

“What’s going on?” She demands in her best soldier voice causing both boys to swallow and look between each other, Stiles is the first to break when he sighs and opens his jeep door.

“We’ll explain after we find one of our classmates” Stiles tells her as Scott climbs into the back of the jeep again, Alyssa scowls at the both of them before climbing into the jeep and giving Stiles a look for him to start explaining now.

“Look, it’s a short journey to the rink so there’s not enough to explain completely but, there’s an alpha here that is changing our classmates because he needs a pack and we think he’s gone after one of the boys who works at the ice rink” Stiles explains, he’d already pulled out of the car park as he had started explaining and Alyssa knew from memory that they were close to the ice rink already.

“Why?” she asks bluntly, why, was there an alpha running around Beacon Hills changing teenagers, teenagers were resilient but they weren’t fighters. Fury ran through her when she remembered the former alpha of the town, the fury aimed at whoever thought they could take over Talia Hale’s territory. She knew there was an alpha here but she was going to rip them to shred when she met them.

“We don’t know” Scott tells her lightly “Maybe for power and no he’s not the one who bit me, the one who bit me is dead”

“So you’re an omega?” Alyssa asks worried but is not given an answer when they pull up outside the rink.

Alyssa sits in the car for a few minutes as the boys run off without her into the ice rink, why were her two boys pulled into this mess, sighing, Alyssa climbs out of the jeep only to stiffen when she scents four new werewolves, she growls when she picks up the scent of a new alpha and makes a beeline for the entrance only to falter when she finds her brother knocked unconscious against the door.

She checks his pulse before picking him up from the floor and carrying him into the waiting room of the rink, placing her little brother down on the seats, Alyssa tenses as she hears fighting from in the rink and Scott seemed to be losing.

Without caution, Alyssa runs through the hallway before running up the wall and jumping onto the ice, landing on the balls of her feet, with only a slight bit of slipping, behind a female beta who she grabs by the back of her jacket and throws across the ice.

In alpha form, Alyssa snarls at the other beta who had attacked Scott only to freeze as she took the beta’s features in, she roars at the boy who cowers backwards changing into his human form causing Alyssa to lose her focus.

Yelping as she’s lifted from the floor and thrown like she had done to the female beta, Alyssa rolls across the floor and climbs up as fast as she could only to be confronted by another alpha. Alyssa instantly loses her composure and reverts back to her human self, causing the other alpha to freeze and change back to human.

Before she could figure out what happened, Alyssa is tackled by a body resulting in her nearly losing her footing, she could hear the sobs before she recognized the boy in her arms. Her cub.

“Hey, hey, shh” she soothes as she clings onto the beta in her arms, she frowns as she runs her hand through his hair and looks up at the shell shocked alpha in front of her as well as the female beta who had reverted back showing Alyssa who she was.

“Hello Derek, Erica” she greets quietly as she presses a kiss to Isaac’s hair.

“How?” Derek asks, it sounded like he was gritting his teeth to stop him from saying something other than that word, he was stopping himself from doing just what his first beta had done and race into her arms and hold her close telling her he’d never let her go again. He didn’t want her to die, not again”

“The ones who took me turned me” Alyssa explains quietly as she kept her eyes on her childhood friend, her partner in crime throughout high school when she skipped a year. “They didn’t expect me to survive and I made sure they didn’t survive”

Derek looks at her closely before giving her one simple nod, that’s all he could give her without breaking down in front of his betas and in front of Scott.

“Nice to see you alive Alyssa” Erica tells the older girl quietly as she remembers her old babysitter when she was a child, she remembered that the older girl wouldn’t treat her differently to the other kids she looked after and knew what to do when she had a fit so she wasn’t left alone.

Alyssa smiles at Erica and runs her nails over Isaac’s scalp lightly which usually calmed him down faster “Nice to see werewolf life treating you well Erica, although I really REALLY hope that you’re going to apologize to my brother after knocking him out”

Erica flinches a little at the stern reminder to apologize and instantly nods her head in agreement like she used to when she was little.

“We’re going” Derek declares abruptly

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa meets up with Derek and Isaac

Alyssa looks up wounded at her former best friends abrupt decision to leave and whines lightly, did that mean that their friendship was no longer there?, she looks over at him and can see that he’s guarded his emotions, but she knew him, she’d known him before he left and when he was vulnerable, before Kate Argent. She catches a flicker of emotion run through his eyes as she watched him, he was upset, and angry, she catches him look down at Isaac in envy and relaxes a little, her best friend wanted to be close to her but he needed to keep up an act.

Isaac whimpers at the declaration which causes Alyssa to tighten her hold on him before pulling him away from her.

“Hey cub, it’s okay, I’ll try and visit you after our fathers go to bed okay?” she reassures him lightly as she wipes his tears away like she used to do before.

“His father’s dead” Derek tells her bluntly, “Isaac’s living with me and he’s a fugitive because they believe Isaac killed him”

Alyssa huffs angrily as she hears about Isaac’s status to the law and ruffles his hair, she was thankful the sick man had been out to death finally, but hated that her cub was in trouble.

“I’ll come find you after my father has fallen asleep, however, if it’s too late you’d better go to bed” Alyssa tells him, Isaac whines lightly at the idea of leaving her but takes a breath and nods before hesitantly letting Alyssa go and moving away from her and over to Derek who put his hand on his neck reassuringly.

Derek motions for the betas to leave and Scott tried to protest when Boyd followed but Alyssa sent him a glare to stay silent before looking up at Derek who had lingered.

“It’s nice to see you alive” he tells her thickly before leaving with the trio of teenage betas.

Alyssa smiles lightly to herself before shaking her head and storming over to Scott who had just healed from the attack of the two blonde betas, she reaches down and grabs him by the ear making him scramble up on the ice to follow her as she storms out of the rink and over to the waiting area where her brother was sitting up confused and looking out at the door where the other pack must have exited, she guessed Erica had apologized like she was told.

Stiles yelps as his sister latches her fingers onto his ear like she had his best friend and drags them both out of the building to the jeep, both boys protesting the treatment until she releases them and makes them face her next to jeep.

“Explain!” she snarls furious at their recklessness

“Us explain? How about you explain how you know Derek Hale?” Scott growls back flashing his eyes at her, but Alyssa isn’t impressed, she just growls again and places her hand on her hips staring them down.

Stiles gulps as he looks at his sister, suddenly feeling like he was seven again and had broken their moms cookie jar in anger when his dad went to work instead of watching films with them like he promised. “They were best friend’s dude” Stiles reminds Scott as he remembers how close his sister was to the older boy, he never remembered until now because of the memories he tried to keep away after her ‘death’.

Stiles takes a deep breath as he rubs his ear to get rid of the sting from his sister’s grip. “There’s a weird creature killing people and we thought it was Derek that was killing people but we also don’t want anyone to have to face what Scott did because he was bitten against his will and left alone, we’ve never trusted Derek and now Allison’s grandfather is in town-“

“Wait, who’s Allison and why is her grandfather important?” Alyssa asks confused, she sends a small look of understanding to Scott to let him know he wasn’t in as much trouble anymore, Stiles knew because he knew how she worked

“Allison Argent” Scott mumbles with a small blush on his face

Alyssa makes a small scared noise without meaning too when she hears the last name and takes a breath to calm herself before the boys noticed how affected she was about the things happening in town.

“She’s my girlfriend but we need to keep it quiet because her dad doesn’t accept us, Derek seems to be building a pack against them and we don’t know if the others know the dangers” Scott continues explaining, he doesn’t even notice the change in Alyssa as he remembers how Allison smelt next to him earlier this morning

“You two are idiots” Alyssa grumbles and opens the door behind Stiles making him move quickly. “We’re going home now”

Stiles makes a move to protest but at his sisters glare he ducks his head and pulls his best friend around the other side of the jeep. He opens the door and pushes his friend into the back before pulling the seat back and climbing in before turning on the engine and driving out of the ice rink parking lot.

“Derek wouldn’t have changed the others without asking their permission and telling them precisely what happens and what may happen if the bite doesn’t take effect” She tells them annoyed as she drives through the town. Honestly, Derek was a born wolf not a bitten wolf and he’d seen exactly what happens when someone rejects the bite first hand. That’s how he had become so susceptible to Kates advances. “He’s a born wolf unlike me and unlike Scott, he has been taught why alphas don’t change people without them being informed first, what happened to Scott should never have happened

“And Scott, trust Allison’s father, especially if his father is in town because while her father may not accept you two, his father will not hesitate to kill you” she warns the younger wolf and glares at him when he moves to protest.

Stiles watches his sister curiously “How do you know all this Lys? Surely the Hales would never have told you about their secret?”

Alyssa can’t help roll her eyes and smile at her brother and his brains, “Always quick aren’t you Gen” Alyssa mumbles fondly and ignores the scowl sent her way at the use of part of his middle name “I found out by accident, Aunt Talia made me promise not to tell anyone and I never did, not long after I found out I watched Gerard Argent blind a werewolf, didn’t kill him just took his sight because he dreamt of a safer world for werewolves. I know just how ruthless the Argents are, maybe not Allison but if her grandfather gets his claws in her then she’s a goner”

Scott lets out a growl of protest that ended up mixed with a whine of sadness at the truth of her words, maybe it would be safer if he left Allison alone for a little bit, maybe he could make his girlfriend understand. He groans as Alyssa pulls up in front of his house, he was hoping he could spend more time with the Stilinski’s but then he noticed why she went to his house.

The sheriff had phoned his mother about Alyssa.

Alyssa instantly opens the driver door and runs up the steps wrapping her arms around Mrs McCall, the woman had been a godsend after her own mother had passed and she owed the woman for making sure her father and brother were still alive.

“Hey Aunt Mel” Alyssa mumbles into Melissa’s shoulder as she clung to the crying woman. Melissa tightens her grip around the taller girl and then pulls her back to look at her closely.

“When your father called I couldn’t believe it” Melissa tells her shakily as she took the sight of the young girl turned woman in front of her, she was alive and home, she was safe. Her eyes zoned in on the scars above her neckline but she could easily tell that they weren’t bothering the girl.

Alyssa smiles at her and pulls her into a hug again, Melissa was like a third mother to her, the second mother figure in her life being Talia Hale, and to see the woman again after so long was a very welcoming sight. “Thank you so much for looking after them”

“Always” Melissa tells the young woman giving her one final squeeze before pulling away and calling her son up to the house, she wasn’t angry with Alyssa for taking him out of school but knew that the Stilinski family needed to be alone tonight. “Go spend time with your father, we can catch up another time”

Nodding, Alyssa gives Scott one more quick hug before bouncing back to Roscoe and climbing into the passenger seat, she sends a wave to the McCall’s before Stiles starts driving them back home to where her father had taken the paper work so that there was a bit more extra time with his daughter.

“Hey dad” Alyssa smiles as she enters her childhood home with her bag on her back, she didn’t own much so was going to need to go shopping sooner or later but she wanted to spend time with her family first, her pack.

“I was wondering where you got to” John smiles lightly as he looks up from his paperwork on the kitchen counter, the pile was considerably smaller now and he only had a few files left to finish which he could do during the films. “By the way, Alec, Tara and Michael are very upset that you didn’t say hi”

Alyssa grimaces, she probably should have said hi to the three deputies but she was more concerned about her father and then her cub. She was going to be given hell when she sees the three deputies for the first time in two years. “I’ll buy them doughnuts”

Stiles lets out a laugh at the police joke and her father scowls at her before rolling his eyes at her. “Make sure they’re the variety ones, and make sure you add chocolate for Tara”

Stiles lets out another laugh and shakes his head as he grabs his fathers’ files and a take-out menu before heading into the living room with his father chasing after him so that his son didn’t go looking at the files that were supposed to be confidential, even with all the police jokes, it was nice to see his father relaxed for once.

“Will do” she agrees and drops her bag by the door as she heads into the living room following her men, she drops down onto the sofa between her dad, leans into him and moves her legs onto her brothers lap before grabbing the take-out menu from him grinning at his protests. “Go pick a film little brother”

“Lyssa I was reading that” Stiles protests grumbling as he pushed her legs off of his lap and moves to grab a film, he scans their shelves of DVDs and smiles lightly as he pulls out Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. It was his sister who introduced him to this film. “Lord of the Rings good?”

John shakes his head at the scene in front of him, his children hadn’t changed a bit, it was nice to see them acting like they had before Alyssa disappeared “Just put the movie on and let’s order food I’m starving”

Grabbing the menu from his daughter, he chuckles when she protests and reads through the menu, he can see Stiles move back to the sofa and put Alyssa’s legs back into his lap.

“Nothing to unhealthy dad” Stiles comments causing Alyssa to look at her brother confused and then tilted her head back to look at her father perplexed.

“Your brother thinks I eat to unhealthily” John tells her amused and put out by his sons demands, he listened to them most of the time because he knew how scared his son was about losing his only family member, but hopefully now that Alyssa was home, he was hoping his son would relax a little more.

“You do” Alyssa states which caused John to pale, was he going to have both his children stopping him from eating junk food now? “But everyone does, what’s the fun of life if you have to watch everything you and everything you eat, leave dad be Stiles, if he clogs his heart then we’ll be there while he recovers and each time he’ll start eating better, live and learn”

Both Stilinski men stare at Alyssa both in shock and wonder, John looks up at Stiles who seemed to be having an internal debate before he sighs and nods his head in agreement causing John to ruffle his daughter’s hair in thanks. He made sure that he wasn’t eating too unhealthily anyway but now he had his son relaxed around him, it would be easier for him to go through his days.

John presses play on the film as the three of them place their orders for food and curl up on the sofa, watching as the hobbits finally get away from the danger even if it was only for a small amount of time as they got to Bree. As Strider is introduced, Alyssa perks up when she hears the delivery driver and jumps up from the sofa grabbing her purse before her father could even protest. Apparently being found alive got compensation due to legal stuff, she just left them explain and spaced out when the army were explaining it to them.

“Food!” she announces as she makes out the box is a little heavy and places it down on the table before going back to his position between her brother and father.

-/-\\-

Halfway through The Two Towers, Stiles had more or less fallen asleep so her father had sent him to bed even though he protested and said he wasn’t tired, her father himself was fighting back sleep, he had finished his paperwork towards the end of the first film so had spent the time with his arm around Alyssa to reassure himself that she was still there.

“Go to bed dad” She mumbles to him as his head falls for the third time as he jolted awake, she was wide awake mainly because she rarely slept due to insomnia and because she was excited to see her cub and then her best friend.

John groans as he rolls his shoulders and nods at the order which causes her to smirk slightly, even as a kid she could tell her dad what to do when he was tired, it was always a game for her and Stiles to see who could get away with the most but Alyssa always made sure not to go too far and that Stiles didn’t go far either.

John pats her head lightly before heading up the stairs, he didn’t even go to his alcohol cupboard which surprised Alyssa, although she had to wonder if her father’s habits had changed since she left for the army. After relaxing on the sofa for a little while she listens as her fathers and brothers even breathing were the only things in the house and almost falls asleep until a vibration in her pocket startled her.

_What’s going on……updates NOW – D_

Alyssa sighs as she reads the text and rubs her eyes, well this got more complicated. She pockets her phone instead of answering and climbs up from the sofa, she grabs her jacket from the coat rack and locks the door behind her silently before letting loose and running through the town, it had been so long since she could let her instincts go and run like the wolf she was.

Reaching the burnt out shell of the old Hale house, Alyssa lets out a small whine before shaking her head and catching Derek’s scent, she didn’t want to deal with those memories yet, she just wanted to see her cub and her best friend so she falls Derek’s trail and cocks her head to the side curiously as she notices that it led to an abandoned warehouse.

Heading down the stairs, Alyssa lets out a squeak and laughs as Isaac collides with her once more, it seemed that he was waiting for her to enter since she said she would be on her way to see him at the ice rink.

“Hey Cub” she mumbles fondly as she holds him close running her fingers through his blonde curls.

Isaac whines at the familiar nickname and holds her tighter before backing away enough that she could follow him into the warehouse, the train car made her curious but she could easily guess that, that was where Derek and Isaac slept.

It seemed she needed to have a conversation with the other alpha about how he looks after his betas, especially her cub. She looks around her and spots Derek lurking in the doorway, his arms crossed but Alyssa could see his fingers clenched into his arms. It seemed it wasn’t just Scott he was putting up a front with.

“I’ve missed you so much” Isaac whimpers as he watches his protector closely before throwing his arms around her again “Please don’t leave again, don’t die”

Alyssa whimpers lightly at his broken plea and holds him closer “No one can take me away from you again Isaac, I promise you that”

“It’s time you go to bed” Derek speaks up from behind Isaac causing the boy to stiffen in Alyssa’s arms.

Isaac pulls away from Alyssa and glares at Derek rebelliously growling at him in defiance which surprised Alyssa, she knew of the boys past and often tried to get him away from his father but only ever failed, she was surprised that he was actually standing up to someone, especially Derek who had an air of authority around him.

Derek stands up straighter at the challenge and moves across the warehouse floor fluidly which made Isaac realize what he did and backs down instantly as he moves backwards into Alyssa’s chest fearfully.

“Easy cub, he won’t hurt you” Alyssa murmurs gently but makes no move to calm him, if she touched him she knew Derek’s wolf may snap due to her being another alpha and Isaac being his beta.

Derek stops right in front of Isaac who instinctively bares his neck to his alpha, looking up at his best friend, the corners of his mouth twitch in slight amusement just to reassure her that he wasn’t truly mad with the blonde but he did need to make sure Isaac realised that he couldn’t challenge him when he was feeling rebellious

“Look at me Isaac” Derek growled low, as he crossed his arms across his chest, keeping his eyes on the blonde curls as the young man carefully and shakily raised his head, it seemed that he wasn’t able to sense the amusement from the male alpha. “Are you challenging me?”

Isaac whimpers and quickly shakes his head, the rebelliousness and defiance had melted away as soon as Derek started moving towards him, he tenses expecting a hit to follow, his mind still not supplying that his protector was alive and won’t let Derek hurt him.

Derek sighs and takes the boys chin in his hand making him look up at him completely, Isaac is surprised to see no anger or malicious intent in the older man’s eyes and his hand reaches back for Alyssa to reassure himself that she was there. “Then go to bed, I know you’ve missed her, but you need to go to bed, she’ll be here tomorrow”

Isaac whines at the order again before looking back at Alyssa for confirmation. Alyssa smiles at him lightly and ruffles his hair before releasing his hand and pushing him lightly towards the train carriage, part of her hated Derek for shortening her time with Isaac but she had arrived past midnight so he did need sleep.

“I’ll be here tomorrow” she promises lightly and smiles as he enters the carriage, she can’t stop the laugh as his breathing evens out almost as soon as his head hits his pillow.

Alyssa lets out a squeak of surprise as she’s lifted off the floor and spun around, she wraps her arms and legs tightly around her best friend and buries her nose into his neck scenting him, he always used to smell like cookies to her but now she could smell the cookies as well as the smell of fresh pine. Her alpha in her purring slightly at being near the other wolf which was curious because there was only one other wolf her wolf accepted like this and she was currently ignoring him.

Derek embraces the scent that was his best friend, the honeycomb and books smell that always surrounded the younger girl was still there but there was something off about it, a smell he couldn’t place but knew he should be able to place.

Untangling her legs from around his waist, he drops her to the floor and takes her cheeks in his hands making her look at him and also stay still so that he could look her over. She had grown in the past five years, she was no longer the little girl who would follow him around and help him prank the hell out of his family, and she was a woman, a powerful woman from what he could sense.

He instantly growls as he catches a glimpse of scars above her neckline and instantly grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head as he catalogued the scars that now littered her body. Alyssa huffs in protests as she crosses her arms over her chest, she usually didn’t care about anyone seeing her uncovered but this was Derek, her best friend that had gone from a scrawny kid to a man of muscle.

“Who?” Derek growls furiously as he traces one of the scars that went across her neck as if someone had tried to slit her throat but couldn’t get the blade deep enough.

Alyssa sighs and takes Derek’s hand from her neck and presses it to her cheek reassuringly as she makes him look in her eyes rather than at her scars, he knew of the main one but the others were new and she knew that he was going to wolf out if she didn’t distract him.

“They’re gone Der” She tells him carefully as she moves her own hand to trace his jaw lightly, it was amazing seeing how much he had grown up. “I was given the chance to kill them so I took it”

She knew she could be straight forward and honest with him and she hoped that he wouldn’t hate her for admitting that she killed those that had caused her so much pain.

“By who? How?” he can’t help question, he knew that she must have had a good reason to take the lives of those around her and if the scars were anything to go by then they must have deserved everything she did to them and he knew that she could be very ruthless if she wanted to be.

Alyssa looks down and drops her hand from his jaw.

“I was sold” she muttered to him lightly, this next sentence was either going to cause her trouble right away or sooner or later so she’d better admit it now to get it out of the way. “My Alpha sold me to Deucalion and Deucalion allowed me to kill my alpha”

“How do you know Deucalion?” Derek asks her confused, he frowns at the mention of his godfather, how did Alyssa know the man who had disappeared from his life after he had gotten blinded?

Alyssa smiles sadly and presses her cheek against Derek’s hand, she knew he wouldn’t remember the truth, that week as too painful for him, after all that was the week that he had lost Paige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Alyssa first met Deucallion and when she learnt of the Hale family secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten

_Flashback_

Twelve year old Alyssa giggles to herself as she races through the trees far enough behind her best friend that he couldn’t tell that she was following him, she knew that Derek had good hearing because she was never able to pull pranks on him. That’s how she learnt just how far she had to stay behind him, it had taken a few mistakes but she learnt, she always observed and took in information especially when it was beneficial, just like today.

Many of her friends in High School got confused, (she was smart, so she had advanced to high school quiet easily especially with her best friends help, she had met Derek when her momma had to babysit his little sister Cora and they hit it off immediately, her momma often compared it to Stiles and Scott’s friendship), they were confused because Alyssa wasn’t jealous of Paige.

Paige was a good friend and she seemed to like Derek as much as Derek liked her so why should Alyssa be jealous, it wasn’t like Paige would steal him away from her. Derek had promised her that no matter what they would always be friends and he would never let a girl dictate who his best friend was.

Jumping a little at a bit of movement from the corner of her eye, Alyssa quickly hides behind a tree and peeks out from behind the shelter frowning. Why was Peter following Derek and Paige? Peter was Derek’s uncle and sometimes she didn’t like the older boy because he was mean to her, well, he used to be mean to her, but then her momma passed away and Peter made her feel safe when she had nightmares or would tease her just to make her smile and think of pranks against him.

She cocks her head to the side curiously as she watches him follow Derek and Paige, her attention was mainly on Peter now, she wasn’t too bothered on catching Derek and Paige and teasing them, she was too curious about Peter and why he was sneaking around, was he doing the same thing as her?

Up until the abandoned mill Alyssa was able to keep up with Peter but then he disappeared which made her realize just how dark it was beginning to get, she bites her lip and hides behind a tree again when she picks up a raised voice, she wasn’t able to hear what was said but she stays hidden, right up until someone grabs her from behind.

Yelping, Alyssa squirms as the one who grabbed her started to more or less carry her towards the mill, she kicks out at the person who has her and makes a small noise when she’s lifted up and into the person’s arms so that she couldn’t kick them again. Alyssa looks at the man curiously as he just raises an eyebrow at her unimpressed, he was younger than her father but not as young as Peter, he sent a small reassuring smile to her to reassure her he didn’t mean her any harm as he carried her to the mill.

Now, Alyssa was the daughter of the sheriff, she knew that men liked to hurt little girls and she wasn’t going to let this man touch her in any way so she instantly punches him in the jaw causing him to drop her in shock, she lands on her feet shakily and makes for the exit of the mill only to be grabbed by the back of the shirt again.

“Who’s the kid?” A man laughs from behind her as Alyssa starts to struggle again.

“I have no idea” The man who held her grumbled as he used his free hand to rub his jaw, he was surprised at the power behind the young girls hit but he was curious as to why the girl had his godsons scent on her, he recognized her scent from the Hale House also “I believe she knows Talia though, and she was watching the mill so I figured I’d bring her in rather than have her alone outside”

Alyssa stops struggling at the mention of Talia and looks up at the man curiously, she was partially glad that he had brought her in because she didn’t like the dark and by the look of it there was a large group of them, men and women so she should be okay, at least she hoped. The man who was laughing at her punch was rather intimidating, he was taller than the one who had grabbed her but seemed harmless especially when he had his arm around the woman next to him who sends her a wink and mouths ‘good punch’ to her causing her to grin a little.

A loud howl echoing around the mill startles Alyssa and makes her step closer to the man who grabbed her and cling to his side unconsciously, she usually clung to Peter or Derek when she was scared but they weren’t there, she was surrounded by strangers at night and now there was a wolf howling. But the adults didn’t seem fazed by the howling, instead they all turned to the doorway which confused Alyssa and scared her.

The man rests his hand on her head gently in reassurance before moving forward to the front of the group, taking Alyssa with him, but Alyssa hid behind him rather than staying clung to his side, the woman that had winked at her moves to her side and places her hand reassuringly on Alyssa’s shoulder before stepping back again.

A silhouette starts to form at the doors of the mill causing Alyssa to peek around the man curiously, but then she pales as she sees the shadow starting to form, it was a wolf; the wolf that howled was making its way into the mill. Alyssa whimpers a little, she wasn’t scared of wolves but she had never been this close to one and she had heard of animal attacks lately, was this the animal that had killed so many?

The wolf stopped still as it entered the doors of the mill, looking around the group but within a few moments, the animal started to shift shape into a woman standing naked in front of the group.

A young woman walked forward and handed the woman something to cover her, as if they all knew what was going to happen, but Alyssa stared in shock not only had she witnessed a wolf changing into a woman but the woman was her best friend’s mother, her aunt had just turned from a wolf into a human right in front of her.

Talia Hale stood proud as she wrapped the shawl around herself and scanned the crows ready to address their fears before a scent hit her nose, she frowns and scans the crowd closer before catching the source of her confusion.

“Alyssa Jane Stilinski” Talia instantly scolds, what on earth was her surrogate daughter doing out at this time of night and why was she hiding behind her best friend.

Deucalion looks surprised at Talia before looking behind him at the young girl hiding behind him, she wasn’t scared any more, apprehensive it seemed but not scared which caused him some amusement, now he knew who the little girl was, his godsons best friend. He was wondering when he would get a chance to meet her.

Duke moves from in front of her and gently pushes her over to his best friend amused as the little girl sends him a look of betrayal as she hesitantly moves to stand in front of Talia, she wasn’t going to look up because she knew her Aunt was angry with her.

Talia kneels down in front of the girl and takes her chin to make her look her in the eyes, she was happy to see that the young girl wasn’t scared of her and what she had just witnessed, she had debated letting her in on the family secret but now she didn’t have to worry about Derek slipping up.

“What are you doing out at this time of night young lady?” Talia asks her sternly as she brushes the hair out of the girl’s eyes.

“I was following Derek, I didn’t realize it was getting dark until the man grabbed me” Alyssa mumbled apologetically before looking over at Duke “I’m sorry I punched you mister”

Talia can’t stop the laugh that escapes her lips and covers her mouth with her hand as she sees the mock wounded look that Deucalion sends her, she shouldn’t laugh but she could have never imagined the young girl punching her best friend.

“It’s okay Alyssa” Deucalion reassures her with a scowl aimed at Talia and then over to Kali and Ennis who both laughed, the others just stayed silent in the back which was slightly irksome.

“That’s Deucalion” Talia whispers to her softly as Alyssa nods and then Talia points to Ennis and Kali “And that is Ennis and his girlfriend Kali, you might see them around the house this week so don’t be nervous”

Alyssa sighs a little in relief, she was always nervous when she had to meet new people but then she perks up, “does that mean I can come over this week instead of stay away?”

Talia nods lightly and runs her hand through Alyssa’s hair lightly as she climbs up from the floor “As long as you promise me that you’ll keep what you saw today a secret, not even Derek can find out you know our secret yet okay?”

Alyssa frowns lightly at the promise, she’d never kept a secret from Derek before, they usually told each other everything but it seemed that Derek had been keeping something from her ever since they met and from what she could tell it was that they were werewolves, after all they were the only things that could change into a wolf plus Alyssa was never allowed to sleep over when it was around a full moon because Derek said they went camping every full moon because it was a family tradition.

“I promise” Alyssa tells her with a small smile.

“That’s my girl” Talia smiles proudly and presses a small kiss to her temple. “Jonathan, can I trust you to take one of my pack to her home please?”

A young man jumps and nods frantically as he moves forward from the back of the group.

Talia smiles lightly “Go home, I’m sure your father has more than enough to worry about with little Stiles than to wonder where you’ve disappeared too”

Alyssa frowns lightly at the truth in the woman’s words and nods, she should probably check on her dad and brother as soon as to make sure the both of them had actually gone to sleep, she sends a small smile in thanks to the man who was taking her home and then hesitates in the doors sending a small wave to Deucalion, Ennis and Kali who all wave back.

Alyssa said a small ‘thank you’ to Jonathan as he pulls up outside her house after she directed him there and runs up to the house unlocking the door and slipping in quietly. She looked around her and frowns when she sees half burnt pasta in a pan and then pizza boxes and sighs making her way upstairs. She looks in on her baby brother who was fast asleep in his bed with the covers on the floor, he looked like he was half the size he was as he more or less slept on his knees with his chest on his bed, she rolls her eyes and moves him to a more comfortable position before cover him up and places a small kiss on his head.

She moves on down the hall and looks in on her father she frowns when she smells the familiar stench of whiskey and sighs when she spots her father passed out on his bed fully clothed, she guessed he or Gen had tried to cook but then burnt the food so ordered pizza and then her dad got drunk after Stiles went to bed, she shakes her head as she takes his shoes off and puts a blanket over him before moving to her own room and collapsing onto her own bed, it is only moments before she realizes just who she met that night, she had finally met Derek’s Uncle Duke, she smiles to herself before falling asleep to dream of wolves.

====

Alyssa had kept her word that week, she hadn’t said a single word to Derek about her knowledge of wolves but hadn’t gone to the Hale house either as she knew that if she did then she would have probably told Derek, although she probably wouldn’t have seen him anyway because he was spending time with Paige.

A few days later though Alyssa had decided that she was bored cooped up in her house, her brother was over Scott’s nearly every day after school so she headed out into the preserve for a wander, at least now she knew that the animal attacks weren’t animal attack although it made her wonder if Talia hurt anyone.

Automatically, Alyssa seemed to have made her way to the mill once again but this time it was different, it was the middle of the day but there were shouts and screams coming from the mill as smoke left the building, it wasn’t smoke from a fire, she could easily tell that as there was no orange glow to the building.

She hides behind a tree once again as she watches the mill in horror, what was happening to cause such a noise to be emitted from inside? Was Talia okay? Was she even in there? She hoped now, she couldn’t lose another mother figure. Alyssa moves from behind the tree to head to the building but freezes as she watches Deucalion stumble out the doors gasping for breath, she instantly runs to him and lands on her knees, inside she was horrified to see bodies amongst smoke coming from the pipes, a man standing over them with a spiked weapon but she looks at Duke instead, which was her own downfall.

“No, run” he coughs as he tries to push away, but before Alyssa could even understand why she was being pushed away, she lets out a small yelp as she’s grabbed from behind by her hair “Let her go”

A chuckle from her captor made Alyssa look up, she saw an elderly man was the one who held her but he was strong, she whimpers as he lifts her up by the hair and makes her stand next to him, he looks down at Deucalion as he lays on his back, his eyes still watering as he coughs from the gas that he had inhaled.

“I had a vision” Deucalion coughs weakly, he envisioned peace and now his enemy had his godsons best friend in his clutches, “A vison of peace”

The man holding Alyssa chuckled, the sound making her shiver as she moved her hand to his to try and get him to release her, but instead he just tightens his grip and yanks at her hair roughly.

“A little short sighted wouldn’t you say” he chuckles and throws Alyssa roughly to the ground before producing two arrows and standing over the weak alpha on the floor, Alyssa sends a fearful look at Deucalion who was watching the hunter above him.

Covering her head quickly, Alyssa wasn’t fast enough to miss the sight of two arrows being thrust into the man’s eyes as electricity seemed to spark, the sound of Deucalion’s pained screams echoing in her ears as he was blinded.

Alyssa lets out a small scream as she’s lifted from the floor once again by her hair and then thrown on top of Deucalion.

“Let’s see how much a _vision_ it was once they find this massacre, and the girls dead body in your arms” the man sneers at the both of them as Alyssa looks at the old man fearfully before looking at Deucalion, a hand coming up from behind her and then all she could do was scream as she felt searing pain running down her back.

Alyssa struggles to get away once she sees the man had left and cries in fear as she’s held by the newly blinded man in front of her, she didn’t want to leave but she didn’t want to die either, she couldn’t leave her dad and Stiles.

“Run Alyssa” Deucalion whimpers as his grip loosens on her, he could smell her blood, could feel it running down his fingers, it was her cries that stopped his wolf from snapping at the closest human, this human was just a little girl, a little girl who he had hurt.

Alyssa looks at Deucalion surprised and then down at his hands, he didn’t have his claws out anymore, she surprises herself when she shakes her head and takes her already ripped check shirt off and tears at it wincing at it caused agonizing jolts through her back.

“I’m not leaving you” She whimpers as firmly as she could as she gently cleans the blood from Deucalion’s eyes before placing a cleaner piece of the fabric on the wounds so they wouldn’t get infected by the dust.

Deucalion is shocked by the girl’s words and actions and is even more shocked when he feels her lay down against him. That was how Talia found them, Deucalion and Alyssa were both nearly passed out from blood loss and pain when his best friend found them, she instantly runs to Deucalion’s side and presses her hand to his neck and her other one to Alyssa’s to make sure they were alive and drains some of the pain.

“Duke” she whispers brokenly as she removes the cloth that was covering his eyes and turned to Alyssa who was barely awake, two of the hunter monarchs that had come with her to find out what had happened to their men had all started declaring war on Deucalion and the werewolves before they spotted the young girl still alive on his chest, clinging to him.

Talia moves to her pup and siphons a little more of her pain before tapping her cheek a little “Alyssa baby, I know you want to sleep but I need you to tell me what happened”

“Gerard Argent” Deucalion coughs weakly from beside Talia as he takes Alyssa’s hand to make sure she was still there and warm.

“The old man killed the others” Alyssa whimpers as she closes her eyes, the images were seared into her mind “He blinded Duke, wanted him to kill me”

The two women that had come with Talia both gasped in horror at the story as they looked at the young girl, they looked over at the now blind werewolf and the protective grip on the little girls hand before coming to the conclusion that the girl was telling the truth. “Alpha Hale, we’ll spread the word as much we can that he can’t be trusted”

Talia nods and awkwardly climbs up from the floor wincing lightly at the broken noise that comes from her friend as Alyssa leaves his grip, she passes the human over to one of the women “Please take her to the hospital, tell them it was an animal attack, please keep her safe”

The woman nods and carries the young girl to her car, sending a worried glance to her as she slips into unconsciousness.

When Alyssa wakes up, her father is sitting in the chair beside her bed with her brother in his lap, the both of them looked pale which made Alyssa worry, were they ill? She looks around her and whimpers clenching her eyes shut as her memories flew back to her, she digs her nails into her hands as she covers her ears to try and stop Dukes screams echoing in her ears.

She jumps as she looks frightened at the person who had taken her hand, her best friend looked at her broken, and she instantly latches onto him and buries her head into his chest as she cried.

That day, she found out that Paige had died and she was close to dying too which was why her father and brother looked so pale, the doctors told her she would always bear the scars she had gained but she didn’t care, she had survived.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan for where I was going for this but then got distracted by an Teen Wolf RP blog so I have forgotten what I wanted to do. I'm going to miss most of series two now and go into series three but am keeping Erica and Boyd alive

Alyssa ducked out of the way of the clawed hand that was aimed at her head, the air whisteling above her making the little bits of her loose hair flutter in the momentum, she snarls at her assailant baring her teeth in challenge.

The next hit that is aimed towards her is a foot to the head, it seemed her target seemed to favor her head rather than any other part of her body which was going to be their downfall in the end, and she bounces on her heels, her hands raised in a boxing style fashion as she watched her assailant.

"Come on at least land a hit" she goads her attacker but grins as she watches annoyance flash through her attacker’s eyes

Derek glares at her, sweat dripping down his body as he tried to land one hit on his annoying best friend, after she had witnessed the way he, badly, trained his beta’s she had stepped up and challenged him in front of the three teenagers.

That was an hour ago.

He strips off his shirt as the material clung to him annoyingly, it was distracting him every time he moved to hit her, while she was smart and as soon as she challenged him, she stripped down to her sports bra and shorts which distracted him quite a bit in the beginning up until he realizes just how far she had come from their little sparring matches as kids.

Erica catcalls as Derek strips off his shirt causing Derek to send her a flat look, Alyssa on the other hand laughed and was quite thankful that the younger girl distracted him and her enough so that she wasn’t watching Derek’s muscles as he moved, he had definitely grown since they were kids.

"At least make an effort AJ" he growls as he moves back to the sparring match ignoring the three teenagers watching them from the stairs of the train depot. He could tell that Boyd and Erica were watching their fighting styles but Isaac was more concerned about Alyssa and the fact that she held so many scars.

Alyssa snorts and shakes her head, she wasn’t ready for this to be over yet, she was having fun. It was rare that she got to fight, especially physically.

Derek huffs and watches her closely before mimicking her stance, if she wasn’t going to use claws then he wasn’t either, he was just as well versed in boxing as she was, at least as she used to be. “How’d they get them to stay?”

Alyssa frowns at his question, she knew what he was talking about since his eyes flickered to her scars as he bounced on his toes a little and started circling as they stepped around each other in time. Ever since she had gotten back, Derek had avoided asking her about them, Isaac went nuts seeing that she was hurt and so did Stiles when he saw just how many scars she had, however Derek knew more about werewolves than any of the werewolves in Beacon Hills so she’d figured he’d already known.

“Wolfsbane” She shrugs as she keeps her eyes on him, now that he mimicked her, she knew that it was nearly time to end the fight “They had humans working for them to harvest it, liquefy it and then lace their knives with it. Who knew captors liked to hurt their captives.”

Derek frowns at the sarcasm that laced the end of her sentence. “Let’s finish this AJ”

Alyssa shrugs before sending him a mischievous smile, dread filled the pit of his stomach as he saw that smile, that smile meant nothing but trouble. "Okay"

At the simple answer, Derek goes with his instincts and swings for her again but this time instead of ducking backwards and stepping away she ducks his claw again, comes up quickly and grabs his arm which caused him to stumble off balance; she uses the momentum of his swing to pull him around, twist his arm around behind his back and pushes him so that he was leant forward. She jumps up onto his back locking her knees on his hips for a slight moment as she kicks the back of his knees and sends him to the ground.

Smug, Alyssa leans close to his neck and places a light kiss on his pulse point which caused his heart to jump as his neck was bared, one of her hands still holding his wrist while the other had moved to his hair and harshly tucked his head to the side

"Dead" she whispers into his ear softly, causing him to swallow thickly at the feel of her so close to him.

Clapping and laughter brought the both alphas out of their own little world, Alyssa clears her throat as she realizes just how close she had gotten to Derek and lets him go instantly before moving back so that he could get up, she blushes a little as Isaac gives her a weird look and shakes her head hoping he’d drop it. She moves to Derek when her mind has become clear and holds out her hand to help him up.

He takes her hand, a small blush still on his cheeks from her beating him so easily and allows her to help him up before getting distracted as his three betas surrounded the both alphas in awe of their fighting, maybe now he could get them to take training seriously instead of flippantly.

"How did you learn that?" Erica asks Alyssa in awe as she grabs the older girls arm, she was hoping that Alyssa could help her train mainly because she could see how at ease Alyssa was when going against someone bigger than her.

Although the two of them had gotten off on a little bit of a bad start mainly because Alyssa had thrown her across the ice rink as well as made her apologize to Stiles even though she was just doing what Derek told her too, but after spending the past week with the only female Beta, Erica had started looking up to Alyssa because she was an alpha and because she was treated just like the boys. That’s what she admired about Alyssa, no matter what she had never treated Erica differently, before or after the bite.

"I was taught to fight by Derek years ago, then when I enlisted they taught me more advanced techniques and when I was with another pack they didn't want me to be a weakness so taught me how to use the techniques I already knew with my senses incorporated" she explains lightly to the other girl, hopefully mentioning how Derek taught her the basics would make them pay more attention to their alpha when he’s trying to train them but also hopefully he would train them like he trained her. "I was shown how to anticipate the opponents movements, Derek here has a tell, he shifts his weight slightly before he swings or kicks, it’s something he’s always had but it’s easier for me to notice now due to my heightened senses"

"And you couldn't have told me that before now because?" Derek grumbles with a scowl aimed at his best friend, if he knew that he could have easily won more fights against his uncle, he excuses himself from the small group and moves over to the cooler box grabbing a pepsi and throwing one over to her.

"Nope" she grins ruffling Isaac’s hair as he compliments her fighting skills, she catches the Pepsi can easily and taps the top lightly three times before opening it and taking a drink. Water probably would have been best after the fight but she needed the sugar and caffeine to keep her awake.

She had been home for over a week now, and she never had anyone away from her for more than ten minutes. Her father had taken to staying up with her on his nights off and making sure he always had a bit of physical contact with her during the day which was a little weird and difficult to get used too. Her brother often snuck into her bed in the nights just to be close to her, she had missed him doing that so she would not complain, although it was difficult to get to Derek and Isaac when he did. While Stiles was in school though, she was with Derek catching up on things and trying to figure out how to stop the Kanima.

The night that Stiles had become paralyzed as he watched the mechanic become crushed under the machine, he had curled up into her and clung to her as he cried himself to sleep, the images of what happened seared into his brain forever now, but she held him through the nightmares and tried her hardest to help him cope. However, not long later she was called to jump into a swimming pool to stop her childhood friend and brother from drowning because they were cornered by the freaky lizard creature.

Alyssa looks around her at the happy beta’s chatting to each other, Erica was trying to use some of the moves she’d watched Alyssa do on Boyd but the big guy wouldn’t have any of it and was pinning her arms to the side every time she tried. Alyssa smiles a little at the chemistry between the two betas and ruffles Isaac’s hair before sighing.

"I've been called back to base for a few weeks" she says softly in almost a mumble, she was hoping they wouldn’t hear her so she didn’t have to ruin the day. She had already told her father and brother, it was just Derek and his pups she needed to talk too.

The chatter stops instantly at her statement, she looks up from the can in her hands, Boyd still had Erica’s arms locked to her side so he spins her a little so she was facing Alyssa with her back to his chest, she moves over Isaac as his and Derek’s reactions are the ones that are going to be the worst.

Derek lowers his drink and looks at her closely as he takes in her features after the statement before putting the can down on the table behind him and moving over to her like a predator would his prey

"No" he tells her as he continues forward, if he had to lock her up then he would, he wasn’t going to lose her again "you're not going"

Alyssa huffs and glares at him as she moves back away from the prowling alpha male, she knew what was going through his head because the same thought would have gone through her head if their situations were reversed "You aren't my Alpha Derek Samuel Hale so don't even think about it, I have to go. I was declared dead by them, they allowed me to come home while they sorted out paper work but now I need to go back"

Isaac whimpers lightly from where he was left when she started backing away from Derek, she knew as soon as the alpha got his hands on her she would have to fight him to get him to submit because he was a stubborn ass. Alyssa sighs and stops moving, she opens her arms for the boy and is surprised when she’s accosted by the three beta’s not just the one.

"Easy guys, it'll only be a little while" she soothes hugging them to her tightly, she looks up at her best friend both confused and slightly afraid, mainly because she didn’t want to seem like she was challenging him. Derek can’t help the snort of amusement at her, she didn’t seem to realize just how much she affects those younger than her, and she’s like a pack mom

"What if you don't come back like last time?" Isaac whispers as he clings to both the females so his pack, he wanted to be near Alyssa but he also liked how she had made him, Erica and Boyd so close.

Alyssa hugs the three of them tightly as she sensed the fear coming from not just one of them but all three of them “I will be back Izzy, I promise I will be back and this a promise from an Alpha to her pup okay"

Derek looks up at her startled but all she does is glare at him, daring him to say anything against her promise. The promise from an alpha to their pup was a strong one, while an alpha could have a pup in a separate pack, it was uncommon for that alpha to have so much of an effect but when they do, the promises between wolves and their young were binding and very hard to break as the wolves inside of them will cause a lot of trouble

Isaac watches her closely for a moment before letting out a small whine and nodding, he pulls away hesitantly and pulls Erica and Boyd with them so that Alyssa could go to Derek. Alyssa watched the older boy cautiously as she moved forward.

“Don’t you dare try and tie me up” she warns him as she reaches arm’s length but just receives a blank, resigned look from him.

Alyssa sighs and pulls Derek into her, her best friend clinging to her and scenting her as much as he could before she could pull away from him.

“Promise me you’ll come back” Derek insists as he puts his hands on her shoulders and makes her look at him, he was desperate for her promise so that he could relax enough that he wouldn’t be hell for his betas to deal with “Please”

Alyssa sighs and takes a hand from her shoulder before pressing a light kiss to his palm which made him stare at her wide eyed “I promise”

She quickly exits the warehouse before he could react, the both of them knew just what that gesture meant, and they had watched Talia and Samuel share the same gesture as well as Peter and his wife Emily. She had even witnessed the gesture between Talia and Duke but she never spoke about it, it was a gesture of love.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket pulling her out of her inner turmoil, as soon as Alyssa run to her brand new motorbike that was parked outside the shell of the Hale house she opens the text message that had been sent to her.

_Either phone me NOW or else – D_

Alyssa rolls her eyes at the order, honestly, he made out that she was scared of him, she hadn’t been scared of him since she was eleven, and she clicks on his number and puts the phone between her ear and her shoulder so that she could check to make sure she had everything.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!” Deucalion shouts down the phone making her flinch and drop her phone as she recoils.

“Damn it Duke!” Alyssa huffs as she bends down to grab her phone, she places it against her other ear as she tries to stop the injured one from ringing “Blow my eardrum why don’t you, I’m coming you ass”

She hangs up as soon as the last sentence escapes her mouth, oops. She didn’t mean to actually say that last sentence, she sighs and climbs onto her bike before setting off through the town and towards a new type of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten


	5. Chapter Five

Alyssa growls in frustration and punches a hole in the wall closest to her, the concrete powdering against her strength. She rests her head against the wall that she had just put a hole in and groans in annoyance, why was she always in some much trouble with so much frustration around her.

She had been gone from Beacon Hills for a few weeks now and she hated it, she wanted to go back home but she knew that would risk bringing hell upon them sooner than they were ready for it.

She had been called away by Deucalion again who had threatened her with the use of Stiles and Isaac as well as the threat of hurting her too, she never cared about that threat since she knew he would not hurt her. But with the use of Stiles and Isaac, she had to come when he called but as soon as she heard that they were heading to Beacon Hills anyway for Derek, she had grabbed their plans and run. She knew just what Deucalion planned to do to the Hale alpha and she wouldn’t let her best friend and his pups go through that.

She had been chased for two weeks now and had barely missed being caught a few times, mainly by Kali who didn't like her much, mainly because the older female alpha knew that Alyssa could be stronger than her if she wanted to over throw her.

She looks around her, the faint scent of Kali and Ennis was coming closer so they were near her, she growls under her breath quietly and has finally had enough, and she drops the plans to the floor with a note on top.

_I won't go against my family Duke, you can have your plans back but I will be against you every step of the way. You know why._

_Alyssa_

She sighs at the note, she knew that the note would upset the blind werewolf, not that he would allow it to show. Shaking her head she takes off running again, doubling around a few times before climbing onto her bike and heading home.

As she gets closer to Beacon Hills she smiles as she hears the familiar cheering of a lacrosse game, it must be the local high schools which meant that Scott or Stiles would be there, her brother loved the sport even though he wasn’t very good at it.

She makes a split decision and heads towards the cheering, she was right, Beacon Hills High School were hosting a game, she jumps off of her bike outside the school and goes around to the field.

She watches one of the Beacon Hills players catch the ball, but he hesitates for a moment as if he had no idea what to do before running down the field and scoring.

She claps and can’t help but laugh at the boy but then she makes a small noise of surprise as she hear her brothers cheer coming from the boy who had just scored, her brother had just scored a goal

"Go Stiles!" She screams happily as she jumps up and down clapping for her baby brother in excitement, the first game that she got to watch her little brother play and he scored a goal, he was doing well.

Stiles looks around the field as he hears his name and quickly spots his sister bouncing up and down, happiness runs through him at the fact that she saw him score, he waves to her before happily before going back to playing.

Shaking her head, Alyssa jogs over to where the benches were, there were very few people on the bench except for the Coach so she shrugs a little and drops down next to her favorite teacher.

“Hey coach” Alyssa grins as she keeps her eyes on her brother, she could feel Finstock stiffen a little but then relax as he realized it was her.

“He takes after you” Was all Finstock said as he looks over the girl, the scars on her neck worried him but he could still see the pain in the ass that she used to be, he was harsh with her brother because he reminded him of his favorite student.

Finstock lifts his hand and gives her another clip across the back of the head surprising Alyssa and make her yelp slightly, this time he put a bit more strength into it. While he never would have hit her as a kid, she was an adult now and he knew just how many people were hurt when she left for the army. “Don’t die again, got it!”

Snorting slightly and rubbing the back of her head, Alyssa looks over at Finstock and nods in agreement to the order, it always surprised her just how people have reacted to her being back. Finstock has reacted paternally while her own father hadn’t. Rubbing her head, Alyssa looks over at the field, her eyes stay on her little brother as he ran down the field landing the winning goal.

As the game ends and the crowd erupts in cheers, Alyssa senses that something is wrong as Jackson heads ungloves, the lights around the field shut off shocking Alyssa into action and she instantly runs to her brother following his scent. She growls as a man grabs Stiles from where he was standing and drags him across the field, his hand over the boys mouth so he couldn’t scream for help, the man throws him into a van but then is shocked as Alyssa acts and grabs her too so that they could get away without being seen.

"AJ?" Stiles asks shakily as he scoots closer to his sister, every time something good happened he got grabbed, first Peter Hale and now these people.

"It's okay Stiles" she whispers to him encouragingly as she pulls her into her side, she follows her senses trying to figure out where they were going and catches the scent of wolfsbane and gunpowder which meant only one thing. Argents.

After five minutes of sitting in the van outside a house the both of them are grabbed roughly and dragged out of the van, she wanted to fight then off but she knew hunters when she saw them and wasn't going to risk those hurting Stiles because of her. Besides, the longer they believe her to be human, the longer she could keep her brother safe and maybe the sooner she could get them free.

Stiles looks around him scared, it looked like he knew what was happening now, he seemed to recognize the house which wasn’t surprising since his best friend was dating the heiress to the Argent line. She grabs his hand and glares at the man holding her as he pulls her away from her brother before throwing the both of them down the stairs.

Whimpering, Alyssa is overwhelmed by the smell of fear and desperation, she was confused when she could smell Boyd and Erica, that was, until Stiles finds the light switch and the room is bathed in light revealing the other occupants.

Alyssa yells in shock as she sees Erica and Boyd gagged and tied up hanging from their wrists from the roof. The two Stilinski’s move to help them reaching up to untie the ropes from around their wrists only to jump back as electricity runs through their fingers making the both of them let out a string of colorful curses.

"They were trying to warn you" Gerard Argent states as he starts down the stairs into the basement, his men had told him that they grabbed the human but they had to grab an older girl too.

He looks up at the girl and looks her up and down leering at her, she was definitely a looker but something was off about her, she was familiar to him in some way but he had no idea why, he ignores the girl as he focuses on the now rambling boy

Alyssa holds the old man’s gaze determined but then as soon as he looks away she flinches, the eyes that haunted her nightmares as a child just looked at her like she was a piece of meat, it made her shiver and want to throw up. She groans under her breath as Stiles starts rambling, this was going to end bad for all of them.

She growls furiously, brought out of her own mind as Gerard punches Stiles in the jaw causing Stiles to hit the floor, the man had power for someone his age, she moves forward to stop him from landing another hit on her brother her eyes flashing red as her claws appear. To hell with keeping her status a secret.

Gerard takes a step back surprised at the now half shifted alpha in his sons basement, but he doesn’t show any other reaction other than removing a gun from his belt, after seeing what made the girl shift, he knew who the most logical target was; he doesn't aim it at her, he aims it at Stiles.

"They brought another wolf, and not just a wolf another Alpha" he summerizes in both awe and disgust. He was awed because she was able to fool his men into thinking she was just a plain human girl, maybe if he couldn’t get the McCall boy to complete his mission he could come back here and get her power but it all depended on her next answer  "Born or bitten?"

She snarls at him and his questions, why the hell did he want to know if she was born or bitten, it was always ‘a wolf is a wolf’ with hunters, not whether or not they were born or bitten. At the snarl he cocks the gun aiming it at Stiles leg.

"Bitten" she answers furiously as she watches him closely, she retracts her claws and keeps her eyes trained on him and his gun, she didn’t want her little brother hurt, she didn’t even know if the man knew of the connection between her and Stiles so she wasn’t going to announce it by acting rashly

"And how many people have you killed?" He asks intrigued, his plans weren’t going to work with a bitten wolf so he had no need for her but now maybe he could use the older girl to get his granddaughter on her side for good.  

"Innocent people, zero" she replies tensely, she scents the frustration coming from the older hunter and gets confused but he still wore a mask as if none of this was bothering him. "Murderers and rapists, twenty three"

"Your name?"

"Alyssa Emery, why do you want to know all this?" She growls, her eyes flickering from the gun to her brother, she decided to use Deucalion’s last name rather than her own because that way her brother was safer.

"We were only informed of one alpha in Beacon Hills and that was Derek Hale" he informs her, he didn’t know the name Emery so she was of no use to him, he quickly moves the gun from Stiles and shoots Alyssa in the shoulder and then leg in quick succession.

Alyssa cries out in shock and falls down to one knee as she puts pressure on her shoulder, she couldn’t believe he shot her, it’s not the first time she had been shot but it still hurt like a bitch, at least it wasn’t wolfsbane bullets, she glares up at the man who had been the object of her nightmares for years.

"I've recently returned, haven't had the pleasure of meeting anyone in your family but your granddaughter unless you count your bitch of a daughter ten years ago" Alyssa snarls, she knew she was making it worse for herself but it was getting his attention from Stiles as well as Boyd and Erica

Gerard snarls at her and lets his anger take over for a brief moment as he shoots her in the other shoulder causing her to fall back with the impact, Gerard moves over to her and stand above her with his gun aimed between her eyes.

"You haven't scared me for years Gerard Argent" she spat up at him resigned to her fate, but she still glares up at him. And it was the truth, while he did scare her as a child, he no longer scared her as an adult, she could fight her own battles, she had been in bigger battles than him.

Confused, the old man looks down at the young woman in front of him, he scans her face before realization dawns on his face, he kicks her hand from her shoulder and presses his boot down against the still healing bullet wound causing her to cry out in pain.

“You” he snarls as he lets loose another bullet, this time in the hand that he had kicked from the wound he was currently standing on. She cries out again as the pain shoots through her and barely makes out the order he releases to have her brother beaten as he grabs a knife from his belt and crouches over her “You are the reason I lost so many men”

Alyssa can’t help the laugh that bubbles up, a human witnessing a crazed man blinding an alpha and leaving him alive in front of said eleven year old witness was bad publicity. He had left her there to be torn apart by the newly blinded wolf but he didn’t count on Deucalion keeping his senses and his wolf keeping her safe. “Poor you”

Gerard snarls again and brings the knife down into her other hand, pinning her to the floor, he got up and moved over to Stiles who had given up the fight and gone limp, after one more punch from the old man, Stiles is dragged out of the basement

“Leave her there, I have plans for her” Gerard orders as one of his men move towards Alyssa but then nod and follows his boss out of the basement

The three wolves are left in darkness as Gerard and his minions leave the room, two of them strung up and crying at what they witnessed and were unable to prevent, while the other is laying pale on the floor, the knife was laced with wolfsbane so the wounds in her shoulders were taking a little longer to heal, she stares up at the ceiling in distress, what was going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten


	6. Chapter Six

Alyssa groans as she pushes herself up from where she was laying on the floor, she rolls her shoulders to relax them, the bullet wound in one of her shoulders had already healed since it was a through and through, unfortunately the bullet in her leg was still in her and she needed to get it out before it could heal properly. She whimpers as she braces herself before ripping the knife from her hand.

She looks up at Erica and Boyd and crawls over to the charge box before switching the electicity off. She smiles up at them lightly and leans back against the wall before bringing out her claws to dig out the bullet, she bites her lip hard to stop from crying out at the pain and pulls the bullet out. It wasn't the first time she had had to do this, when she had been with Deucalion, they had gone up against hunters and come away with quite a few holes in them.

As the wound starts healing she startles when she hears the door to the basement is open and jumps up into a crouch hissing a little at the aggravation of the still healing leg.

She eyes the hunter cautiously, flashing her eyes at the man who stopped where he was and hesitated before deciding not to go for his gun.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you or the betas" the man reassures her, motioning towards Erica and Boyd, he cocks his head listening and then notices the lack of electicity before moving over to them cautious of the still growling alpha in front of him.

He quickly pulls out his knife and cuts down Erica and then Boyd before backing away dropping his knife to the floor, his hands up in surrender as he watches the older girl, he notices the blood and holes on her shoulders and knee and then spots the steal healing hand.

Alyssa watches him wearily before rushing over to her beta's and pulling them into her arms nuzzling at the side of their heads to make sure they were okay as they clung to her.

"We're okay" Erica reassures her brokenly as she clings to the older girl, he hands gripping both Alyssa’s shirt and Boyd’s.

"We're okay Lys" Boyd tells her softly as he wraps his arms around the females, he was glad that he was taller than the both girls because it meant he could pull the both of them into a hug and protect them.

Alyssa sniffs lightly as she holds back the tears that had been threatening to fall since they had arrived in the basement, she hoped her brother had gotten home safe, she didn’t want to think of what could have happened to him between the Argent house and their own house. She pulls away from the two pups and looks over at the man curiously, she had no idea who this man was, and she wondered if he understood what he had done by letting them go.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Alyssa asks him cautiously as she moves so that Erica and Boyd were behind her protected from the man.

"My name's Chris Argent, I follow the code, I don't hurt innocent wolves especially not teenagers" he tells the girl stiffly, Alyssa could tell the man was different from the rest of them, he sounded a little broken when he said that he followed the code. She knew that not many hunters followed it anymore.

"Thank you Mr Argent" she tells him respectfully which she could surprised both him and the betas. "My name is Alyssa Stilinski, and I thank you for coming down here and helping the beta's of the Hale Pack, I am in your debt since I see them as my own pups and I am sure Alpha Hale will not like being in debt to an Argent. If need be, call on me and I shall aid you until you feel the debt had been fulfilled" she tells him flashing her eyes so that he knew he had an alpha at his call, she knew the right procedures for this and knew that Derek did not, at least not yet. She also knew that Derek would not follow procedure even if he did know it. He held too much hate for the hunter family and for good reason.

Chris was taken back by the declaration, he had been away from weres who knew procedure for some time and did not expect to hear such a thing from another teenage werewolf. He steps back as she flashes her eyes at him and is in a bit of awe at the teen, he knew exactly who she was even though she had given his father a different name. Alyssa Stilinski.

He had run a check on Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Daniel when it was clear that Allison was going to be spending a lot of time with them and was quite sad to read the newspaper articles about the older Stilinski child being reported missing and presumed dead. Even Victoria was sad to hear that, she had commented that the girl would have gone far and yet here she was alive and an alpha.

Chris couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at the confused looks on the two teenagers faces as they looked at the alpha confused.

"Thank you Alpha Stilinski but I do not wish to hold you on your word, I do not like seeing innocents hurt, your pups are innocents so I refuse your debt as I will always do Alpha Hale, he owes me nothing it is I who owe him due to the suffering my family has caused him" Chris answers formaly before relaxing and frowns a little as he sees conflict in the young womans eyes "and besides I'm pretty sure Derek would rather kiss a skunk than owe me or my family, although if you wish to really do something then maybe you could suggest to your brother about self defence courses or ask him to train with me, he is smart and I know he is also athletic, he could become a good protector if he put his mind to it, and also telling your father about the supernatural, he needs to know what his two children are up to"

Alyssa can't help the giggle that escapes her at the thought of her best friend kissing a skunk and smiles at the hunter before nodding.

"My brother is stubborn when he wishes to be but I will knock it into his head that he needs to do something about defending himself, he may be convinced after what your father did to him" she can't help the bitterness in her tone at the last part and sees the hunter pale "my brother is strong Mr Argent, he'll be okay" she reassures him "and I will tell my dad, he needs to know"

Chris nods stiffly and grits his teeth "Gerard has many things to pay for, I'll make sure to add that to my list, now the three of you need to get out of here before the others get back"

Erica and Boyd both look to Alyssa and she nods shooing them out of the basement and following them closely, before leaving the house she grabs a piece of paper and a pen and quickly jots down her number before running from the house after the betas.

"We go to Derek" she calls out to them lightly "we need to get to Derek"

Erica nods "we were only caught because we were on patrol and heard another packs howls, turns out they were recordings"

Alyssa frowns and nods before taking off towards the abandoned Hale house, she needed to go to the Hale house first to make sure her pups weren’t accosted again, Stiles was safe as he was human but Erica and Boyd weren’t.

\--

Alyssa looks around them confused, there was no one here but she smelt a new scent, the old Hale house was deserted but she could smell Derek and another scent which was strange.

The three of them had been in the house for an hour or so now, they had arrived with no one there so they decided to go to her house to see her brother and father. Her father was very happy to see her and practically begged her to get her brother to talk to her, she played dumb and let him explain everything to her before nodding and promising she'll get him to talk but after finding her brother gone they went back to the house.

Alyssa froze when she saw the mark clawed to the door but shook it off before ushering the betas into the house before they could see the mark, she didn’t need them questioning what the mark meant, not yet, not until she told Derek everything.

Alyssa looks around her curiously and wanders around the old house remembering all her good memories and her bad memories, she climbs the staircase, trailing her fingers along the wood as she remembered chasing after Derek up the stairs as Peter chased after them because of a prank. Her eyes flicker to Derek’s old room where she spent many nights curled up with her best friend during sleepovers. She sighs, and then things changed.

She remembered the day of the fire well, she was ill from school that day, burning up with a fever and her father had told her he would be in and out of the house checking on her. He had come in and looked serious but she didn't think anything of it until he sat at the side of her bed and told her that there was an accident, a fire had lit up. She didn't remember anything after that since she had broken down in tears sobbing that it was a mistake that it wasn't real.

That was the last day she had seen Derek, he came to her house, him and Laura, tear tracks running down their faces as they said their goodbyes. She understood why they left but that didn't mean she was happy about it, she knew Derek didn’t want to leave but he had to follow Laura and now she knew why.

She stops at the top of the staircase where she smelt anger and some fear and cocks her head curiously at the smells, the new smell smelt familiar but she couldn't place it.

Jumping, Alyssa is pulled from her musings when she hears the camero pull up outside and races out of the house, making a beeline for her best friend who catches her as she jumps into his arms, spinning her around to make up for the momentum.

Derek can't help but smile as he nuzzles into his best friends neck to make sure it was her and she was safe. He frowns as he pulls away, he could smell blood, her blood, and he pulls her away from him at arms length and moves his eyes over her before finding the bullet holes in the shoulders of her shirt and in the leg of her jeans.

"What happened?" He demands firmly as he looks at her sternly knowing she would try and get out of answering properly, he knew his best friend all too well.

He ignored everything around them, he could sense his betas were okay, they had no blood coming from them, they were just tired, Isaac was with them and he would have said something by now if one of the other two were hurt. He could feel Peters gaze on the both of them but he hides a smirk as he realizes that his uncle couldn't actually see his friends face.

"I'm fine" she insists as she puts her hand on his cheek, "check, you'll feel no pain coming from me"

Derek frowns and places his hand against her neck lightly and sighs, she was right, there was no pain, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t in pain earlier that day, it just meant that she was healed now.

"You'll tell me what happened later" he tells her firmly and can't help flashing his eyes, he knew she was also an alpha but that didn’t make him stop trying to be firm with her. "Either you will or Erica and Boyd will even though I would prefer to hear it from you"

"Bit yourself a mate have you" Peter drawls from behind the pair, he was very curious as to who his nephew was so protective over and he needed to interrupt them anyway after noticing the mark on the door of the shell of their house.

Alyssa and Derek both pull away from each other blushing at the drawled sentence, her wolf preened at the use of the word mate in terms of Derek but that didn’t mean that Derek accepted it so she would keep her feelings to herself, not knowing that, that was also what Derek was thinking

Alyssa turns to the speaker after she controls her reactions, the blush from her face now disappearing as she turns to take in the new wolf

"Peter? How?" She asks softly as she steps towards him touching his cheek where she knew he was burned, a place she had touched regularly when she went to visit him.

Alyssa was one of the only visitors that Peter had after the fire, after Laura had left him to heal on her own, to be locked inside his own mind, she visited him nearly every day after school when she wasn’t needed to look after Stiles. She would sit in his bedroom next to him as she did her homework, tears falling more than often because of the loss of her second family.

The day she left was the hardest, she couldn’t go to school anymore without seeing glimpses of Derek or Cora running down the hallways so she took her exams early and decided that she wanted to do good. So she enrolled in the army.

She had confessed everything she knew about their family to Peter one day when she was visiting him, she told him the truth about how she had gotten the scar that was a constant reminder of the truth about werewolves. She confessed about how difficult she found it without her mom or her pack beside her, how lonely she felt now that Derek was gone. And then, she confessed that she had enrolled and was due to leave the day after this visit.

She had broken down that day, she broke down sobbing into him as she wished that he would talk to her or at least move a little so she knew that she hadn’t lost him too, she wanted him to wake up and be all sarcastic with her or scold her for her swearing like he had months before but he just laid there silent and still.

She never thought she would see him again when she was taken, just like she never thought she would see her boys again but then she was bitten. And now he was here, he was awake and healed and still being sarcastic it made her almost want to cry in happiness.

Peter blinked as he took in the young wolf in front of him, he knew her somehow but his mind couldn’t supply how he knew her until his senses kicked in and supplied just who she was. He jumped as he felt her hand on his cheek and keeps himself from running. He shouldn't be afraid of her but his wolf was screaming, _alpha, submit_ and he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Alyssa?" He breathes out as he looked at her closely, the familiar scent of the girl washing over him as he takes in just how much the little girl had grown.

She had definitely grown up from the pup he knew before the fire, she was no longer the scrawny little girl who tagged along with his nephew and made it her life ambition to annoy him with questions and pranks.

She was strong and had an air of confidence around her but he could also sense that she was a little broken too, there was something in her that needed to heal, something he couldn’t pinpoint.

He had heard everything she had told him after the fire while he was in his comatose state, she was the only clarity within the hell that was his mind but he could not move, he wasn’t able to let her know that the pack was still alive with him, that he would keep her safe, she had grown on him after so many years of looking after her, she had wormed her way into the family when she was five and then into his heart when she was nine.

He had heard her break down after enlisting and beg him to move or talk, after she left it was the first time he moved, he was able to twitch his fingers the day after she left after hours of trying. He wanted to howl and cry when one of the nurses had come in to tell him the news of her going missing and he knew the worst had been thought due to the tone of voice the nurse used, he thought he had lost her too and yet she was standing right in front of him.

She was a werewolf, and an alpha to boot.

He takes a shaky breath and does something he never thought he would ever do consciously, he takes her hand and pulls her into him, burying his head into her neck as he takes in her scent, and it hadn't changed much since she was a child, she was safe and she was home.

Alyssa freezes as he hugs her and can't help but grin happily, hugging him back, resting her cheek on his head as she looks over at the shocked face of the other wolves, while it was not the first time he has hugged her, it is the first time he’s initiated it and the first time since he woke and she returned.

When Peter pulls away from her he looks her over and frowns as he spots the scars on her neck, she sees where he is looking and rolls her eyes, honestly, she needed a scarf one of these days to stop people worrying about her when they see her scars.

"They are healed and are not the worse I've had" she tells him before he can ask "and yes I'm alive, I got caught and then turned after a while of being captive, I got my revenge and killed them all, except my alpha who sold me to another pack who let me kill the bastard"

Peter acts on instinct and clips her across the back of the head when she swears causing her to look at him surprised and laughs a little hugging him again and taking in the scent of the older wolf.

"Is it weird that I missed you?" She asks him lightly as she pulls away from him again and steps back since she could sense that his wolf was still nervous

"Yes" Derek grumbles from behind her, he was confused about the whole exchange and didn't like to be confused by it.

Alyssa looks at her friend and shakes her head fondly before she reaches over and takes his hand, pulling her over to them, she knew that Derek once had a close relationship with his uncle but it was weird seeing him so distant from the older wolf, she looks over at the betas and motions for them to come over.

"I don't know what has happened since no one told me Peter was better, and I will find out everything, but right now I'm just happy to be back" she tells them as Isaac latches onto her, she wanted to know what had happened to cause so much change but she also knew that this feeling wasn’t going to last very long.

She was expecting Isaac to latch onto her as soon as he had seen her but he must have needed to know the other betas were better first as he stayed right next to them through the entire exchange between her and Peter. She hugs him tightly and kisses the top of his head fondly as his grip on her tightened for a brief second, he didn’t like smelling blood on her but at least he knew she was okay otherwise his alpha would have freaked out

"I'm going to put in for guardianship of you cub" she tells him softly as she looks up at Derek "I need your permission Alpha Hale" she tells him formally as Isaac looks up at him pleadingly, he was surprised that Alyssa had actually decided to take him in and was desperate for Derek to agree so he could live with his protector

"Derek?" Isaac asks him with wide puppy eyes that causes Derek to sigh and smiles ruffling the boys hair, the boy knew he could get whatever he wanted when he used the puppy dogs eyes.

"I give you my permission Alpha Stilinski" he tells the other alpha, remembering something similar happening when he was a teenager, he remembered the other pack had answered like he had so he figured he was right especially when he saw the grin on his friends face and the approving nod from his uncle who was starting to look quite uncomfortable with them all so close.

"This is the cub you were always telling me about when you visited?" Peter asks her looking at Isaac closely, his eyes moving up and down the boy’s body, he had heard from Alyssa that the boy suffered from his father’s anger but looking at him he could see that being a wolf made the boy stronger

Alyssa nods, she wasn't surprised that he had heard her. Isaac looks between the both of them with a mixture of both surprise and confusion while Derek frowns also confused, he shakes his head then frowns

Looking over Peters shoulder, he notices the mark that was scratched on the door, he moves away from the small group hug that seemed to be happening and up to the door, he traces the mark with his fingers lightly as dread began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

"It's a warning" Peter calls up to him as he places a hand on Alyssa's shoulder, he could sense the growing unease coming from the girl and thought it was because of the danger that was on its way to Beacon Hills, if the Alpha pack was coming he knew that she may also be in danger. "They're coming Derek, and they are going to want you"

Derek traces the mark frowning as pieces started to click into place and then looks over at Alyssa who was looking down at the ground avoiding eye contact as she hugged Isaac to her. Alpha instincts flared in him as he saw a threat to his beta and has to clamp down on the desire to remove Isaac from her arms

"You knew" he accused her as betrayel ran through him.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this at the start of the other story. I haven't been active with my stories because of work and personal issues but will try and write more, no promises though. I will also be putting up a small one shot about Alyssa becoming a member of the Alpha Pack

Peter looks annoyed by the accusation before noticing that the look wasn't aimed at him it was aimed at the younger alpha next to him as she clung to the beta. He sniffs a little and can smell tears coming from her causing him to frown more, how would she have known? why was she so upset? What were people not telling him? 

Alyssa could hear the betrayel in his voice and hugs Isaac to her as the tears begin to form, she knew she had done wrong by not telling him sooner but she couldn't find the right moment and now everything had caught up and there was a chance she was about to lose her best friend and maybe even her pups because of her stupidity.

Isaac is caught been glaring up at Derek as he smells the tears that were running down Alyssa's cheeks but is also confused, what the hell was that mark? And why the hell was Derek angry at Alyssa?

"I was meant to tell you" she tells him looking up at Derek pleadingly, as she tried not to break down at the look aimed her way, the look of pure betrayal "I never found the right time to, how was I supposed to bring it up?"

"All you had to say was the truth straight away" he growls at her as he moves forward away from the mark and towards her and his betas

"I never knew you were an alpha Derek" she tells him desperately, she was feeling a bit of anger surging through her, did he think she would keep things from him deliberately? "I was surprised that day in the ice rink if you remember, I was told before I ran that they were heading this way, I wasn't told why and he kept it from me for a reason, he knew if I knew you were the alpha then I would have abandoned him much sooner"

Peter frowns as he looks between them, he could see that his nephew was about to say something he would regret, he had been holding onto his anger for too long to reel it back in right now, even when going against his best friend. What the hell was going on and who was this he that she kept talking about? Did Alyssa have something to do with the Alpha pack?

"I'm confused" Peter states to get the attention onto him for a moment, if he got them both distracted then he knew Derek could reel his anger back enough that he doesn’t destroy their friendship and Alyssa could get herself far enough from Isaac as she knew what to look for in Derek before he attacked

"And me" Isaac pipes up causing the older Hale to send him a small smile in praise, he could tell from the apprehension coming from the boy that he knew why Peter had spoken up. Isaac didn’t want his alphas to fight, he was only just stopping himself from cowering from the anger that was in the air. It reminded him of dark times that he didn’t want to go back too

"The pack she was sold too was to Deucalion" Derek bites out not even bothering to let Alyssa explain herself. He was glad Peter had turned their attention from each other but he was still furious with her, she was in the Pack that was about to come here and cause his pack hell, the pack that may kill her pups.

Peter looks at her startled before pulling her from Isaac a little and putting his hands on her shoulders to look her over once more causing her to roll her eyes, were the scars from them? Did they hurt her?  Was she going to be against them?  Isaac looks at her worried, if they were so worried, does that mean they hurt her or she was a bad guy now? She couldn't be a bad guy, she was his sister, his savior.

"I never killed innocents" she growls out and scowls at Peter shrugging his hands from her shoulders and allowing Isaac to hug her once more "even with Deucalion being feared, I never feared him, I always argued with him unless he threatened to find the people from my life and hurt them."

"Did you really need to go to the base?" Derek asks her stiffly as he clenches his fists as Isaac moves closer to her again, how could the pup go near her when she was the bad guy

"For two days" she tells him truthfully as she moves her eyes down and steps back from Isaac this time just in case Derek wanted a fight, Isaac frowns as she backs away from him and moves to follow but Erica and Boyd hold him back. They could see the tension between the both alphas and knew something was going to happen between them. "he kept phoning me, he wanted me with him when they came to town. I stole his plans and ran for the rest of the time, I gave him back his plans this morning-"

Alyssa braces herself as Derek attacks, she allows him to tackle her to the floor angrily and he pins her down, he was fully transformed with claws around her throat, she goes limp underneath him baring her neck which caused him to falter, an alpha never bared their neck to another alpha so easily.

"I ran here leaving a note telling him I won't stand against my family, I won't stand against you Derek" she finishes her sentance breathlessly as she submitted to him, even with all the anger around them, she couldn’t help feel something when Derek shows his strength and pins her underneath him

Derek blinks dumbly at her and slowly removes his now claw free hand from her neck before climbing up from the floor leaving her there dropping her head back against the floor, like his best friend, he could feel a shot of arousal when he had pinned her underneath him but he had other things to worry about than his sex life.

Isaac whimpered lightly and threw the other two off of him before running to Alyssa's side and looking over her frantically.

"I'm okay" she whispers to Isaac as she allows him to help her up. She looks up at Derek cautiously as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "I wouldn't hurt you Derek, I don't hurt the ones I love, you have been my pack since before I became a were, please believe me"

"Derek" Peter starts and then stops taking a step back, holding his hands up in surrender at the death glare he was receiving from the alpha. He could feel a protective wave wash over him at the sight of Alyssa on the floor and now realized what Talia had always said about a pack healing even the most fragile of minds.

"I have information that you'll want to know, information I only learnt of this week, I've been trying my hardest to find her but they are hiding her" she tells him softly as she keeps her eyes to the ground, looking up at him could signify a challenge to an alpha so she wouldn’t allow that to happen.

"Who is her?" Derek growls out as he closes his eyes to stop from attacking her again, his wolf was trying to make him claim her as his but his human emotions were full of betrayal.

"Cora" Alyssa tells her friend carefully as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt "she's alive, they found her"

Derek stiffens, his little sister was alive and was currently held hostage by the alpha pack. A pack his best friend was a part of, _was_ , his mind supplied and that was the main thing he should remember, she wasn't in their pack anymore, she belonged to his family, his pack. But part of him knew that when they arrived it was going to be difficult due to Deucalion and both their pasts with the alpha

"Can you find her?" He asks her calmly as he turns to look at her, he notices her gaze still down and moves over to her lifting her chin up to look at him.

Alyssa looks at him a little confused, he wasn't mad anymore?  "I can try, he knows me well, but....but he's also quite protective of me too" she nods lightly "he remembers me from the mill incident, the scars are still there, one of the others saw them one when we met and asked about them, since then he’s found it difficult to keep me in line"

He frowns and pulls her into a hug "I don't like remembering your stay in the hospital" he murmurs into her ear unhappily and presses a small kiss to the side of her head, that was the day he started having feelings for his best friend, he had lost Paige that day and almost lost Alyssa also, and he was more heartbroken by almost losing Alyssa than the girl he thought he loved.

"Neither do I" she tells him curling into him, she didn’t like the stay in hospital because it reminded her of her mother, and also made her remember what happened to her best friend.

"So he goes from hating and attacking her to hugging her?" Erica comments confused as she pulls the two alphas from the little headspace that they were in to turn to her, Alyssa was slightly amused while Derek was annoyed that the blonde made Alyssa pull away from him

"She's his annoying little sister, that happens" Peter shrugs, even though he had a feeling that the two of them were going to be more than that, especially when he noticed the two of them grimace and move away from each other more after he said it "Derek do you have any other place to live now? Or are you still squatting in this place?"

"I have a loft" he tells his uncle a little defensive and smirks as he sees the shocked faces of his betas "It was Alyssa's idea before she left, she even co-signed. I was waiting until everything had calmed before telling you guys but now you know and it's fully furnished. Isaac there's a room there all ready and set for you and Erica, Boyd there are spare rooms until you decide if you want to live with me or not."

"I think that's the most I've heard him speak" Isaac states shocked as he looks over at Erica and Boyd.

"Unless he's scolding us" Boyd adds in causing Alyssa to start giggling as Derek scowls sulking a little.

"You guys often give me reason to scold you" Derek huffs as he leans over and flicks Isaac's ear since he was the closest to him.

"Hey" Isaac pouts rubbing his ear "Lyssa he flicked my ear"

"I saw" she can't help but smirk lightly and taps the back of the alpha's head "no hitting the pups" she scolds teasingly making Peter snort at the alphas innocent look, this was definitely going to be very amusing to see how things panned out

"It seems that it was always her who brought out your good side" Peter comments, he had seen Derek more relaxed than he had been since he woke up which was a nice change and made him remember good times rather than the bad "you need to keep her around nephew"

"I'm not the only one she seems to bring out the good side in" Derek points out to him.

Ever since Peter had seen Alyssa, he had seen a major difference in his uncle, it was the uncle he knew years ago, and even now he was different to what he has ever been except for when he was with his mate.

"She is right here" She points out smirking lightly as she looks between the two Hales who look a little guilty. "How about you guys go to the loft, I have to go talk some sense into my brother and also inform my father about the supernatural"

Derek looks at her surprised, she had always been against her father knowing the truth, he knew it was because the Sheriff found it hard enough dealing with human Stiles and Alyssa and would find it even harder with his daughter being a supernatural being

"I owe a debt to Chris Argent for his help in getting the pups loose" she tells him motioning to Erica and Boyd "they can explain, but he's suggested that I get Stiles to take defence lessons and also tell my dad everything"

She cocks her head curiously as she notices Peter stiffen at the mention of Chris Argent and then a wave of guilt washes over him when she mentions her brother, so she pulls away from Derek looking between the both of them. "What am I missing?" She demands as she notices her best friend looking guilty also

Derek looks at his uncle who kept his gaze away from them before sighing, it seemed he did regret his past "you never asked how I became an alpha"

"You needed help with your betas" she frowns lightly and then remembers that Laura should have been the alpha not Derek, that’s the whole reason that Derek did actually leave rather than stay with her after the fire

"Laura?" She asks but she already knows the answer, her older sister was gone, the older girl may have teased the both of them terribly but she was always protective of them too.

"Gone" Derek chokes out a little, he may have hated his sister a little but that didn’t mean he wanted her dead, she was the only one he could count on after the fire

"By my hand" Peter adds quietly causing the female alpha to look at him sharply, Peter killed one of the only members of the Hale family, not just that but the Hale ALPHA who was actually taught by her predecessor

"Explain" she hisses at him angrily, she needed to know the truth.

"My healing abilities started coming back not long after you enlisted, but they were coming back slowly" Peter explains quietly as he watches her cautiously, he knew he was going to get something from her from all of it and he would stay still for it. "My mind hadn't fully healed, and your death was on my mind too, then Laura was drawn back here, I didn't recognise her until after and my mind was hell bent on revenge for the fire, I killed her and took her alpha powers, that is why Scott is a werewolf, he was my beta, your brother was almost one too but he said no to the bite"

Alyssa growls and almost swipes at him but is stopped by Derek catching her arm, she wasn’t attacking him because of him killing Laura but because he turned Scott without asking, and almost turned her baby brother too, he would have known that if she ever came back and found out that she would kill him.

"Alyssa, Peter got what he deserved after this happened" Derek tells her to try and calm her down a little bit, even after what his uncle did to get resurrected, he didn’t want him to get hurt again, not after seeing him change so easily, plus he knew Alyssa would regret it as soon as she hurt him "your brother and jackson whitmore set him on fire while I slit his throat, only these past few days did he come back due to a spell"

Alyssa looks at him flashing her eyes at him, part of her wanted to make sure he was okay, because well, he was set on fire for the second time which was bound to cause a relapse in PTSD but the other hated him for hurting those she cared for "are you going to hurt my brother for that?"

"No" Peter shakes his head furiously "I respect your brother and his bravery, I won't harm him"

Alyssa nodded at the answer "fine, I'll see you guys later" she tells them stiffly before ruffling Isaacs hair and setting off to a run towards home.

\--

It had taken nearly an hour to convince Stiles to train with Chris Argent, he had decided self defence classes sounded boring on his own so he accepted training with Chris as long as Alyssa helped train him too. She had agreed only if Chris allowed it and she figured he would allow it because she was experienced in fighting.

After she had finally gotten him to agree to the training she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the stairs where her father was lounging on the couch watching TV, Stiles grumbled at the man handling not knowing why she was dragging him around but allowed her to do it anyway

"Dad we need to talk" Alyssa tells her dad grabbing the remote from him and turning the TV off to the protest of her father, both of the Stilinski men looked at her both annoyed and confused.

"Lys I was watching that" her father pouts and raises an eyebrow at her as she pushes her brother down onto the couch next to her dad.

She paces in front of them for a moment before turning to face the men of her family.

"Right Stiles, you have no choice in this, I'm older and we're telling daddy everything, understood?" She tells her little brother firmly.

"Alyssa!" He protests frowning as he moves to get up

"tell me what?" Their father asks both worried and a little annoyed, he wanted to watch the TV and now he was stuck listening to his kids arguing. He missed his daughter, he was ecstatic that she was alive rather than the alternative but he needed to relax and sleep.

"No Genim, we're both involved" she tells him firmly before turning to their father "daddy, there's something we need to talk to you about, I have no idea where to start really so I'm going to be blunt, supernatural creatures exist"

The sheriff looks at his daughter dumbly before rolling his eyes "of course they do Aly cat, are you okay baby?" He asks her a little worried for her health.

She huffs and looks over at her brother who just shrugs sending her a look that said 'you wanted to tell him, you tell him'. She looks at her dad before deciding to be blunter and transforms in front of him.

The sheriff jumps up from where he was and scrambled back over the couch away from her. She watches him sadly as she changes her features back to human and steps back before motioning to Stiles for help.

"Dad it's okay" Stiles tells him carefully as he climbs up and moves to his dads side "Lys is a good wolf, she doesn't bite....much" he jokes

She rolls her eyes at her brother "I don't bite at all" she huffs quietly but then shuts up when she sees the shocked look on her dads face.

"How did this happen? How long? And what the hell did you mean by your brother being involved too?" He demands as the shock of seeing his little girl grow fangs and claws 

"I expected 'what are you?'," stiles states frowning as he looks at his dad weirdly, he wasn't scared, he was shocked.

"You think after working in the force for so long I wouldn't know about werewolves?" Their father asks his son "now answer my questions"

Alyssa smiles lightly, her father wasn't scared of her and best yet he already knew about werewolves.

"After I was caught, I found out one of the men who had taken me was an alpha werewolf, the ones who can turn you into a werewolf. After sometime they decided to turn me, I would heal faster so they could do more or I would die, it was a win, win situation for them." She doesn't hesitate to tell him the truth, even after seeing her brothers horrified look "I survived obviously and soon they pushed me too far and I snapped and killed them, all but one of them and that was the alpha, he sold me to another pack who let me kill him. I was a soldier dad and they were never innocent not after everything they did to me and others they had there, killing them was instinct and I don't regret it" she added softly at the end as she sees the look on his face, he was looking at her as if trying to see who she was.

"What about how Stiles knows?" He asks his son raising an eyebrow at him

Stiles grimaces as he ducks his head a little "The night in the woods, with the half body. Scott was bitten that night and turned, since then I've known about wolves"

John sighs and rubs his eyes before grabbing a beer from the fridge and then moving back to his seat "I need to know everything"

"Me too" Alyssa pipes up as she moves to sit next to her father, she sits a bit away from him but smiles as her dad pulls her into his side while doing the same with Stiles after he sat down.

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been behind guys, writers block is not the best thing to have with ALL my stories

“I hate this” Stiles groans out as he collapses to the floor in a sweaty, hard breathing pile. His head was laying back against the grassy floor of the woods as he looks up at the overcast sky, he just wanted it to rain, it was summer but he didn’t care for the heat, he just wanted the cool feel of rain to our down and get rid of the aches.

A small happy laugh causes Stiles to lift his head up and glare over at the source of the noise. His sister stood next to one of the trees north of him, looking over at him amused, he couldn’t be too angry at her though, she was happy and safe even if she was being a slave driver right now.

Walking over to her little brother, Alyssa puts her hand out for him to take and pulls him up from the floor, ruffling his now longer hair with a grin.

“You’re doing good little brother” Alyssa tells him putting her hand on his shoulder and siphoning part of his muscle pain as she pulls him forward a little so that the both of them could start walking out of the forest “do you even know how far you’ve run today?”

Stiles looks over at her confused for a moment before a look of relief appears, he hadn’t realized that as his sister put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him forward she had meandered her fingers onto his bare skin and was taking away the aches as they started walking, that was one of the main things he loved about his sisters abilities during this training regime, she wouldn't make him suffer if she pushed him too hard.

“How far have I run?” her asks her curiously.

“Further than Chris” Alyssa tells him amused as she pulls him into her side in a side hug “Chris usually stops about 20 yards behind where you collapsed, you’ve run about 5 miles in all today, and that’s up and down the terrain, I think we’re don’t need to train anymore this week, you have the rest of the week off except for guns and knives”

Stiles brightens as he looks at his sister with wide eyes “Really? No more running for the week?” he asks her brightly

“No more running for the week” She laughs nodding, she held a lot of pride for her brother when he put his mind to something and seeing him run further than the hunter who had them on this regime was amazing. “Actually, I think in the next few weeks we could probably just do a run or two around the lacrosse pitch instead of the forest, you already out run me today, you could definitely out run an omega especially a feral omega who would be weak”

Stiles jumps up with a shout of happiness and jumps on his sisters back happily, he didn’t have to trek through the forest anymore, it had been two weeks since the attack from Gerard Argent and he had thankfully healed up quicker with his sisters help. They had run through the forest every morning for the two weeks and now he no longer had to, although that meant he had a little less time planned with his sister, he enjoyed training with her because it was just him and her.

Alyssa had decided to put her brother through the same training that she had to do as basic training to enrol, so he had to run 3 miles in fifteen minutes, which he succeeded a week ago, and had to do twenty sit ups, push ups and pull ups every morning which would increase every other week by an extra five or ten depending on how her brother was dealing with the regime.

Slipping her hands behind her, under her brother’s legs, she allows him to wrap his arms around her neck so she could carry him for a little bit, it wasn't like he weighed anything to her.

“You’re doing good with training Stiles” Alyssa tells her brother proudly as she picks up the pace a little so that they could get home a little faster “Better than I did in the beginning anyway”

“Really?” Stiles asks his sister curiously and surprised, he knew his sister was athletic, he knew that from all the mumbling that he'd caught from Coach over the years

Alyssa makes a small noise of amusement “Hell yeah, I was a pain in the ass for most of my superiors, I missed you and dad too much to put my full heart into it, but you have a reason to push yourself, and I’m proud of you, and I know dad is too, and Chris”

Stiles can’t help the small smile and buries his face into his sisters’ neck to hide the blush that had started to appear, he had always wanted his dad to be proud of him and to have a hunter like Chris to actually think of him as something other than the annoying weakness to the pack is just amazing. He admired Chris especially when he took into account the older mans family issues and yet he still come out on top.

“I can feel your blush” Alyssa teases her little brother as she feels the heat of his cheeks against her neck, she could tell that he was pleased with himself and was happy by her words.

“Shut up” Stiles grumbles pouting as he lifts his head up and glares at his sister pouting.

Lyssa just laughs and jumps up a little to jolt her brother and make him laugh at the same time, they soon reach the edge of the forest where Stiles had parked Roscoe before they had set off. Dropping her brothers’ legs to the floor, Stiles instantly releases his grip on her neck and climbs into the jeep, unlocking her side of the jeep as he switches on the jeep.

“We going to the loft or home?” Stiles asks Alyssa as she climbs into the jeep and puts her seat-belt on, while she didn't really like the jeep, she was willing to spend time in it with Stiles.

“Loft, you have clothes there to change into right?” Alyssa replies as Stiles starts to head off towards the loft that they spent so much time in over the summer, they dad always knew that they were there so he never had to call them.

“Always” Stiles snorts lightly

While he first hated the pack and the idea that they were going to hurt Scott and his dad, he cared for them now, since the basement, him, Erica and Boyd were all trying to get used to what Gerard did to them, and Isaac, well he and Isaac just fought like two brothers would when they were trying to get a parents attention, but the parent was Alyssa since both of them were close to her and depended on her. However Alyssa didn't realize this, neither did they to be honest.

He remembered Isaac from his childhood, he was six when he first met the boy, both of their parents were in the hospital, Alyssa was ten so she was being a mother hen over the both of them and spent quite a lot of time with each other, but Stiles had Scott so he drifted away from the other two which is why he and Isaac didn’t get along too well, he felt like Isaac was taking his sister from him.

Alyssa smirks and flicks his ear lightly “And no annoying Isaac, understood, the both of you need to cut it out with the arguing or Derek will get involved, and you don’t want the sour wolf involved or the both of you will be grounded and running suicides”

Stiles huffs lightly and rolls his eyes at his alpha sister and frowns a little.

“Sorry Lyssa” he mumbles slightly apologetic

“You say that and then the both of you will still keep arguing, why do you keep arguing?” Alyssa asks as she looks over at her little brother.

Stiles looks at her wide eyed but doesn’t comment, he just continues to watch the road, driving until he could reach the loft, hoping to stay out of the spotlight with his older sisters inquiring stare.

“It’s nothing” Stiles tells her, still not looking her in the eye after a large moment of awkward silence

“Bull” Alyssa states annoyed but couldn’t press Stiles any further since they had just pulled up outside the loft.

Stiles immediately turned the engine off and climbed out of the jeep before Alyssa could push any further, she rolls her eyes and jumps out of the jeep slamming the door behind her, annoyed at the lack of communication, the morning was going so well and now this, her brother wouldn’t even talk to her.

Alyssa decides to take the stairs to the loft instead of the elevator which she knew her brother took because of the run earlier that morning. As she reaches the floor her pack lived on, Derek stands in the doorway with his eyebrow raised and a silent look on in his eyes asking if she was okay. He could smell the annoyance and hurt that was coming from his best friend

“Stiles has done good, but he won’t talk to me” Alyssa mumbles a little sad at the fact as she curls into her best friends embrace “Today was going so well, but then I mentioned him and Isaac arguing with each other all the time, things went downhill”

Derek sighs lightly and hugs her tightly, he looks over the top of her head at Peter who frowns over at them and then glares up at where the bathroom and Isaac's room was.

“Next time they start with each other, I’ll deal with them, leave it to me okay?” Derek tells her lightly as he presses a light kiss on her head before letting her go and pushing her lightly towards his room “Go have a shower, you stink”

Alyssa sticks her tongue out at him over her shoulder before giving Peter a quick hug and heading up to the shower that she often used when she was staying with Derek since Stiles was probably using either her bathroom or the bathroom the betas all use.

Both of the older wolves hear the shower start, Peter turns to Derek frowning.

“This happened with you and Laura when Cora was born” Peter tells the younger wolf, he had a feeling this was the same situation so Derek was going to need a little bit of advice to try and solve his surrogate nieces problem “Talia was spending all her time with Cora and to get her attention, you and Laura would argue and cause so much trouble to get your mums attention, your dad hated it, so did I”

Derek frowns as he tries to remember that time but all his memories from then were just good memories, he got rid of everything that upset him from his memories including him and his sisters arguing most of the time.

“What did mom do?” Derek asks his uncle quietly as he automatically moves to his side as he tended to do when talking about their past. Peter automatically wraps his arm around Derek's shoulder and gives his shoulder a light squeeze

Peter smiles lightly at Derek “Your mom grabbed you both by the ear, sat you down on the couch and then made you tell her what was going on, you both came clean and then she apologized and made sure to designate times and days where each of you spent time with her and not anyone else”

“I remember days with me and just mom” Derek murmurs lightly with a small smile now he knew why that happened and stayed that way until the fire.

“Maybe Lys can do that with Stiles and the betas” Peter suggests lightly.

Derek looks over at Peter and smiles, nodding lightly before groaning as he hears the start of an argument

“Damn it, ISAAC, STILES!” Derek growls out

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two different outcomes for this.....

Alyssa stares in shock as she watches Stiles pass her for the fourth time, he was closely followed by Isaac who were both glaring at the stoic male alpha next to her. The two alphas were currently standing outside the school entrance doors watching the teenagers running around the building.

“Haven’t they run enough?” Alyssa asks her best friend as she watches him staring after his beta and her brother.

Derek glances over at his best friend and shakes his head, he knew that Alyssa was really annoyed and upset with her brother and her pup and he had had enough with the two boys annoying the hell out of him and upsetting her, he refused to let her be upset, his wolf and his human side hated seeing Alyssa upset, he could just imagine Peter smirking at his train of thoughts and shakes his head a little again.

“They are going to run until they collapse” Derek growls out lightly, annoyed at everything around them, he was anxious to get to Cora and just get his family as whole as they could be. And the boys constantly arguing like toddlers after their favourite toy was getting on his last nerve, even Peter and Erica begged him to at least do something about it.

“Derek that’s too harsh” Alyssa tells him annoyed as Stiles passes her again, his breath was getting heavier and his legs were starting to drag, she knew that was his sign of almost collapsing; she steps forward and reaches out to grab her brothers’ arm and pull him back to her.

She waited for Isaac to catch up and put her hand up to stop the beta where he was standing, he sends her a grateful look before leaning his hands on his legs and trying to catch his breath. She looks over at Derek who was glowering at her and huffs crossing his arms against his chest, he hated when she challenged him like that, he was trying to make her happy not make her challenge him.

“It’s me they’re upsetting, not you” Alyssa snaps at him causing the both boys to straighten and look at their sister shocked, neither of them realized that they were upsetting Alyssa.

“Lys-“Stiles starts but a glare from both Alyssa and Derek stopped the teenager from finishing his sentence. He sends a glance over at Isaac who just as shocked as he was about the fact that they were hurting their protector.

“No, you two are my boys, you are my little brothers and my pups but the both of you fighting each other and then ignoring me is hurting me and annoying Derek which is why you’ve had to run suicides” Alyssa growls at them, her eyes flashing unintentionally at the two of them causing both of them to hang their heads in submission even though Stiles was only human.

Isaac looks up at Derek and then over to Alyssa sadly, he didn’t mean to upset his sister and protector but the fact that she would spend time with Stiles irked him especially when he had to spend time with her while Stiles was around and the two boys hated sharing her.

“Looks like there’s a family feud here Ennis, what to do? What to do? Should we help?” A female voice teases laughing lightly causing both Derek and Alyssa to tense up and pull the boys behind them.

Growling, Alyssa watches Kali and Ennis closely, she scents the air around them and pauses lightly when she smells that the other three of the alpha pack were around them somewhere with another scent she couldn’t place. She glares at Kali and Ennis, Ennis watches her unamused, while he acted like he didn’t care, he liked the kid that they spent some time with after saving her from the hell she suffered and to sense that something was aggravating her was making him tense, his eyes scan the other alpha and instantly sees Talia in the boy. Kali was the same, but she didn’t really care, she was neutral after having to kill her pack, neutral with everyone but Ennis.

“Come out Duke!” Alyssa called out keeping her eyes on Kali, she moves her hand back to grab Stiles and pull him to her back so she knew he was safe, she also knew that he would keep an eye out for anyone coming from behind them, it was something the both of them had done during training with the pack and she knew Isaac would do it with Derek, as it was Derek they were after.

Using her free hand, Alyssa moved so that she could take Isaac’s hand in hers, Derek would need to have free hands if he went to attack and fight for his pack and she knew if it came to a fight, there was a chance Isaac might either cling to Derek or try to protect him which could hinder Derek's fighting abilities.

“I know you’re here, I can smell you” She calls out, she can’t help the smirk that appears at Kali’s surprise with her being able to sense Duke, she always hid her ability to distinguish scents to have an upper hand in situations like this, when she was freed from her hell, she couldn't distinguish scent markers due to the stuffy underground and the amount of betas there were but she had been able to start distinguishing them after a month of being free.

Stiles and Isaac both tightened their grips on Alyssa, alerting her to the fact that Deucalion had come up behind her rather than come from in front of her where Kali and Ennis were standing, she had a feeling he would, he always wanted to have the element of surprise but she knew he would have realized that she would know his ploy.

“Touch them Duke and I’ll make you mute as well as blind” Alyssa threatens angrily, she was still keeping her eyes on Ennis and Kali, and they were both the higher risk threat to her even though Duke was the ‘demon wolf’.

Deucalion lets out a small growl as he makes his way between the two other alpha’s, while he cared for the girl he couldn't allow her to threaten him as she did, he brushes his hand against Stiles side with no claws making Stiles jump and Alyssa growl at her former alpha, her gaze being pulled from the other two and over to Duke who held a smirk.

She instantly releases Stiles hand and swings at Deucalion, getting lucky enough to grab him by the throat without him stopping her as her claws come out. He and the two members of his pack froze as Alyssa glared at the blind man, that was something he hadn't expected, he thought she would have sent a lot of curses in his direction or venomous remarks but she had never raised a hand to challenge him.

“I told you not to touch them” Alyssa growled angrily, Stiles holds onto his sister both scared for her and of her.

Deucalion looks over at the young girl, he had an impressed smirk on his face even though she had her claws digging into his neck, and they were deep enough to draw blood however not deep enough to tear at his windpipe, he was impressed that she had grown the confidence to against him, he could tell that her grip was faltering a little at the fact that it was him in her grip.

“Let go” Deucalion bites out quietly, trying not to allow her claws to go any further into his throat to constrict his airway or rip out his throat, he made a note that her brother would be her weak link, her cub is another but he is the human and would be the easiest.

“I will when you tell me where Cora is” Alyssa growls at him, she figured if she had him in this position already then she could get something out of it, that something being the missing hole in their small family even if she would pay for it later on because no matter what, Deucalion always had a way of punishing her when she's done something against him, a small blush rising at the back of her neck as she remembered the last punishment he had come up for her, she just hoped he wouldn't resort to that childish punishment again.

Deucalion lets out a small growl at her audacity but flicks his hand at Kali and Ennis causing Ennis to make a small whistling nosie. Alyssa was confused but slowly releases her grip on the older man’s throat anyway, she knew that whistle, and it was for Ethan and Aidan to come out of hiding. Watching the girl as releases him, he smirks a little when he senses a small bit of embaressement coming from her, he wondered what she was thinking of.

Derek sends a curious look at Alyssa through the entire exchange, he couldn't believe that she had Deucalion by the throat and demanded his sister back, looking over at the blind alpha, Derek is reminded of part of his childhood and has to dig his nails into his hand to stop from reacting as he remembered the man before he became blinded, his Uncle Duke.

Keeping her hearing on Duke to make sure she could hear any movements of the older wolf but scans the area to look for the younger alphas to see where and why they were hiding. Both Alyssa and Derek gasped as the twin alphas came into view dragging a young girl between the both of them, both of the Beacon Hills alphas knew who the girl was.

It was Cora Hale.

“Derek, take Isaac, Stiles and Cora home” Alyssa orders her best friend lightly as her eyes flick over to him, watching his face for anything other than the shock from the reveal.

Derek looks at her sharply with a scowl on his face, he wasn’t going to leave Alyssa alone, not with her old pack, a pack of alphas who could easily kill her, he wanted nothing more than to run to his baby sister and pull her into his arms but he knew he needed to keep up a mask and he needed to keep the other two safe as well as his best friend.

“Go look after your pups and your sister” Alyssa growls annoyed as she moves around Duke who was following her movement, she pushes Stiles over to Isaac who instantly grabs Stiles and puts the human behind him protectively causing Alyssa to send him a proud look, Isaac smiles a little and sends her a look of promise so that she knew Stiles was safe.

“Don’t worry pup, we won’t hurt her” Kali taunts, smirking as she saw how conflicted the boy was, it seemed that the chemistry they had witnessed between the two best friends when they were little still held as they grew older “much”

Derek flashes his eyes at the woman as his fangs elongate growling at the threat to his mate, but Alyssa shuts him up with a quick clip to the back of his head and he snarls at her, flashing his eyes at her too causing her to just give him a look that makes him growl annoyed.

“Go Now!” Alyssa bites out, she could sense Stiles unease, both at her being left alone but also at being around the alphas who weren’t good guys who could easily bite and kill him. “I can take Kali easily, and you have no need to worry about me”

Derek looks at her and then at the boys behind him before nodding stiffly, Alyssa could see the worry in his eyes but she knew that Cora was his main concern next to the boys and then her since he knew she could hold her own.

Kali growls at the insult to her fighting prowess but Alyssa just sends her a flat look. “I’m a trained soldier moron, You, Ethan and Aidan are members of the pack I can take”

The three boys that she was protecting all relaxed lightly at the statement that they all knew to be true, she was able to take all of the betas and Peter at the same time and Peter had been a wolf longer than any of them so they were all quite surprised especially Peter who tried to fight against all of them.

“Glad I’m not on that list kid” Ennis laughs lightly as he notices his mates annoyance at the girl. “Just take the pups and go Hale before they decide to attack”

Derek looks up at the bigger wolf and nods pulling the two boys with him over to Ethan and Aidan who instantly released Cora, who fell into her brothers arms unconscious. Derek passed the twins and turned his back so he was still watching everyone and there was no chance of an attack.

“Come back safe Alyssa” Derek orders as he swings his gaze over the alpha pack noting which ones he could kill if they hurt her.

“Maybe not safe, but alive” Alyssa reassures him lightly, she wouldn’t lie or promise something that wasn’t definite to happen, as much as she knew Deucalion wouldn’t kill her because he still owed her and cared for her, she knew that wouldn’t stop him from making her bleed as a punishment especially since she openly challenged him in front of Ennis and Kali who would easily turn on him, at least that's what he believed.

Derek gives her pained look, he didn't like the sound of that but he nods anyway before pushing the boys into a run and picking his sister up bridal style and following after them.

As soon as Derek was out of earshot Deucalion unclicked the bottom of the cane and swings it, slicing Alyssa across the face causing her to yelp in surprise and pain. She brings her hand up to her face glowering at the main alpha of the pack, she caught Ethan and Aidan taking a step forward but hesitantly stopping causing her to smile a little at them.

What was it with her and gathering pups around her, first her little brother, then Scott, then Isaac, then Erica and Boyd and now finally Ethan and Aidan. It was like she had a litter of pups or something.

“How dare you” Deucalion snarls as he stabs the bottom of the cane into her foot causing her to let out a pained yell, damn it, she hated that bloody cane.

Alyssa whimpers and then notices that Kali was grinning, flexing her claws as she made her way over to her leader and the person who annoyed her in front of other wolves, and a human. Kali was like Deucalion, if Alyssa challenged her in front of others then the older female would try and show her her place.

“They are my pack Deucalion, they were my pack before I met you” Alyssa snaps lightly and truthfully, before she even knew about werewolves, the Hale family and Isaac were her extended family, the pain from the cane in her foot and the blood running from her face was evident in her voice. “Jeez Duke, did you lace that with wolfsbane or what?”

“Yes” he snaps pulling the cane from her foot and signalling to Kali to move forward. “Don’t kill her, she can be useful after our plans have been complete here”

Alyssa moves into a defensive stance, ready to fight against the other female alpha but yelps in surprise as Deucalion digs his claws into the back of her neck and pulls her head back using his free hand to pull her hair back. She whimpers slightly as a memory flashes in her mind of a man holding her in a similar hold for a similar reason, Duke automatically loosens his grip on her hair but keeps the grip on her neck

“You are not going to fight back” Deucalion snarls furiously as he tightens his grip on her neck “You left our pack after we saved you from that hellhole, you stole our plans and told them to our enemy and now you attack me in front of them! You turn your back on us! On me!”

Alyssa whimpers lightly at the pain and at the betrayal in Deucalion’s voice, while he tried to stay neutral when faced with his pack members, he couldn’t keep his feelings hidden when it came to her and they all knew that which made her feel worse at what she had done to protect her brother. She was there for him when he needed someone to keep him out of the darkness with the anger and the hurt he experienced from Gerard.

“I’m sorry” Alyssa whimpers lightly, she knew her next words were going to break the man she saw as a father but she needed him to harden his heart before it got them all killed “I haven’t told Derek your plans, only about Cora because he needed to know about his little sister. You are a threat to my little brother who is human and my cub who is a beta you want dead. This is my family through blood and choice Duke, you guys are my friends, you saved me but you didn’t even know it was me when you put me in your pack, would you have done the same if you knew who I was?”

“That doesn’t matter” Deucalion growls as betrayal cuts through him like a knife at her words, he releases Alyssa and waves to Ennis who speeds into action.

Ennis quickly rushes behind the girl and grabs her arms, pulling them back behind her so that she couldn’t fight against the upcoming attack, he knew this was going to be hard to watch but the kid needed to learn her place. Kali moves forward smirking as she flexes her claws, Ethan and Aidan both shift nervously and turn their heads away so that they didn’t need to watch the upcoming attack against the girl they admired.

.....

Kali smirks as she steps away from her latest victim, she wipes the blood from her claws with the rag that was covering her chest, and she didn’t care about what she looked like to those around her so the blood didn’t bother her. Ennis releases his grip on the girls’ wrists causing her to collapse onto her knees on the grass coughing up the blood that was filling her mouth.

“Let’s go” Deucalion orders to his pack as he caps his cane and motions for the other members of his pack to follow him and leave the young girl alone with her wounds.

“Why was Cora here?” Alyssa coughs out as she weakly looks up at her former leader. She needed to know why the young girl was here to begin with, she didn’t understand.

Deucalion pauses and motions for the other alphas to continue on their way, probably to go home to their base, he looks over his shoulder at the young girl and turns to face her.

As soon as Kali and Ennis were out of ear shot, he moves forward in front of her and crouches down to face her, his hand on her cheek softly which was a complete contrast to earlier, it just showed Alyssa how much this fight was going to hurt the both of them, even after she called him nothing but a friend, not even pack, he still showed her kindness.

“We were planning on doing a trade” he tells the girl, pride in his voice at the plan, but a little bit of bitterness at what it was and why he had to do it. “Hale could have the girl, but only if he killed one of the two boys that were here with you, we’ve been watching you so knew where you were”

Alyssa looks up at Deucalion wide eyed, frozen at the betrayal and whispers brokenly “You wanted my cub or brother to die? Why?”

“Because if they were out of the picture, then you would have nothing to come back here for. You would stay with us” Deucalion tells her annoyed, he wanted the girl to come back to the pack, back home, she was a good ally but also the stubborn light in the dark when Gerard blinded him, he still held part of her in his now cold heart. After that statement, Deucalion decides to leave the young alpha to her wounds, he knew she wasn’t going to die but she was going to be in pain for quite some time

 


	10. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa is found and rescued before an unlikely things occurs that confuses the hell out of Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, problems with my health and stress has caused me a lot of trouble. I shall be looking through my other stories to see if there's anything I need to stop or continue.

Alyssa whimpers lightly as Deucalion leaves her alone, she needed to move as fast as she could otherwise there was a chance she would be found by someone who didn’t know about the supernatural world and be rushed to hospital where her wounds would have already healed. But she couldn’t move, she could hardly even breathe properly.

She could feel the blood loss starting to affect her, she hated Kali with a passion sometimes, the bitch knew how to prolong the injuries healing and she knew just where to cut to cause her victims more pain and suffering.

Alyssa groans and curses her stupidity when she hears her phone start to ring, she could hear a muffled version of ‘Hello, Little Girl’ from Into the Woods which was the song she had designated for Peter, she winces as she weakly digs into her pocket for her phone and presses answer.

“Peter?” Alyssa whimpers weakly “School, help”

She drops her phone to the floor and can’t even answer Peter’s frantic calls for her to answer him, she closes her eyes and rolls onto her side wincing at the pain in her ribs, but she needed to curl up into a foetal position, it surprisingly released the tension on her ribs and probably decreased the amount of blood she was losing at least she hoped it was or she was a goner, maybe Duke had overestimated Kali’s self-control.

“Ally!” A voice shouts as Alyssa weakly lifts her head and looked around her, had she fallen asleep? Lost consciousness?

Peter drops down to his knees next to the young girl and looks over her frantically, he puts his hand on her neck gently and started to drain what pain he could as he watches her face, he was scared that he was going to lose her for real this time, she was the only thing that was keeping the pack alive, they couldn’t lose her.

“M’okay” she mumbles faintly as she looks up at him “need to get home”

Peter nods as he watches her carefully, he hesitantly slips his arms under her knees and under her back as he lifts her from the floor. He holds her close to him as he makes sure his hand was on her skin so he could take the pain from her “I can’t run with you little one, did you bring your bike?”

Alyssa shakes her head against his chest and closes her eyes, she was thankful that he phoned her, she had no idea why he did phone her but having one of her pack near her was helpful, she could feel the worst of the cuts slowly stitching together but she wouldn’t heal completely for a day or two.

“Roscoe is here” she whispers against his chest as she points over to where the car park was even though he knew where the car park was because he went to the school before she did, she can’t help the small giggle as she remembered that he was old, oh god, she was losing it.

Peter looks down at the young girl in his arms curiously, he was wondering what on earth she was giggling about, she was bleeding out in his arms and yet she was giggling.  He lifts her up a little better into his arms and carries her towards the car park, they were both lucky her brother’s jeep was in the car park or he would have to call his nephew or the sheriff and then everything would blow up.

He opens the car door and gently places her into the passenger seat before moving around to the driver’s seat and climbing in, he winces a little when he has to hotwire the car to be able to drive it and starts off towards the loft.

“What happened?” Peter asks the young girl worried, the blood on his hands was quite off putting especially since it belonged to a girl he cared about more than anyone else in the pack, she was once just a pain in the ass to him but not anymore.

“Deucalion” Alyssa tells him lightly as she closes her eyes and leans back in the chair, she could feel the man stiffen next to her “Break the steering wheel and Stiles will destroy you” she reminds him teasing a little. “I’m okay, he wanted to teach me a lesson, but on the up side, Cora is home”

“Cora?” Peter repeats in both confusion and hope, he was desperate to have another member of his family back, he had Derek and Alyssa back but he wanted one of his nieces back too, he knew Laura would never come back and that was his own fault but to have Cora back would not only make Derek happier but him too.

“Uh huh” Alyssa tells him with a small nod as she starts to slowly drift to sleep “They wanted to get Derek to kill Isaac or Stiles in return for Cora”

Peter sends a worried look over at Alyssa as she starts falling asleep next to him, should he let her sleep or should he keep her awake until they got to the loft, he shakes his head lightly, it was concussions that they weren’t okay to sleep with, she might feel better sleeping off the injuries.

\-----/\\-------

Peter kicks the door in front of him as he holds the sleeping alpha in his arms, he had tried to wake her when he had arrived outside the building but he forgot that she slept like a log and was always difficult to wake up.

The door opens quickly to reveal a frantic looking Isaac who pales when he sees the sight in front of him, he moves out of the way of Peter and runs through the loft, he could hear Isaac calling Stiles from up in his room which piqued his curiosity. He moves through the loft and zeros in on the bed where his nephew was sitting with his little sister curled up in his lap.

Derek looks up at Peter and whimpers when he sees the state that Alyssa was in, Peter could see the inner debate that Derek was having, move to his mate or stay with his baby sister, both of whom needed him. Peter nudges Derek over to the side of the bed and sits down next to his nephew with Alyssa in his lap, he moves his hand to Cora’s ankle so he was touching her and knew she was safe and real, Derek moves his free hand over to Alyssa’s back to drain some pain but frowns when he feels none.

“You really think I’d let her feel pain?” Peter questions his nephew with slight accusation and flinches a little as he hears the stampede of the betas coming down the stairs, it was hurting his ears a little.

Stiles instantly jumps onto the bed jostling the occupants and moves between Derek and Peter so he could be next to his sister, he didn’t acknowledge the soft glares the older men were sending at him, Isaac does the same but less forcefully, he curls up on the other side of Peter so he could be close to the girl who was his savior. Erica and Boyd whimper a little and look at Peter for permission before he gestures for the both of them to join the pile.

Boyd moves to Peter’s feet, putting his hand on Alyssa’s leg lightly, while Erica moves between both the men and leans against Stiles chest while she rests her head on Derek’s shoulder and presses her bare foot against the small of Alyssa’s back to remind her she was still there.

After five minutes of the small puppy pile around him, Peter could feel Stiles’ head dropping on his shoulder as the human lost the fight against sleep, the oldest wolf looks around him and smiles a little when he sees that the betas had all lost adrenaline and fallen asleep, he looks over at Derek who he knew was fighting sleep to stay vigilant.

“Go to sleep Derek, I’ll watch over them” Peter tells his nephew softly who just glares at him stubbornly in response. Peter glares at his nephew. He wasn’t looking after his health at the moment “Listen Derek Samuel Hale, stop fighting sleep and look after yourself for once”

Derek looks at Peter wide eyed for a moment, he hadn’t heard his full name since his mom passed away, and not even Laura called him by his full name. “I’m fine” he mumbles to his uncle as he strokes Cora’s hair, he was worried because she was still asleep but there was a chance they drugged her.

“Go to sleep” Peter orders firmly as he moves his hand to the back of his nephew’s neck and squeezing softly “I can look after them all, Cora is safe and alive in your arms, Alyssa is healing in mine and just about all of your pups are here around us, Jackson will feel the pack bonds and come around later and I will be awake for it, just do yourself a favour and go to sleep cub”

Derek watches his uncle closely before sighing in defeat and resting his cheek down on Cora’s head before not long giving in to sleep causing Peter to huff in amusement and watch over the rest of the pack.

Watching all the teenagers around him, Peter shakes his head in amusement. “I bet you’re laughing at me huh Talia?” Peter murmurs as he looks up at the ceiling, he was gently running his fingers through Alyssa’s hair as she shifts closer to him in her sleep, who knew that the pain in the ass kid who trailed after his nephew like a lost puppy was the only reason that he got his sanity back after coming back from the dead. “After all the trouble you had looking after three teens and me laughing, now I have seven of them”

“Ten if you include, Jack, Lyd and Ali. Don’t forget Scott” Alyssa mumbles sleepily as she stirs feeling the rumbling of Peters chest as he spoke to his sister watching over them, she frowns as she looks around her confused, how was she so warm, and why did she feel heavy? Wasn’t she still in Roscoe? She looks at the hand on her leg to Boyd and squirms a little at the feel of a foot on the small of her back. “We’ve been invaded”

Peter snorts at Alyssa’s statement and hums in agreement as he continues stroking her hair, “we have, Scott will probably try and squash the pack bonds because of what he did to Derek and because he doesn’t want to feel your wrath yet, and the other three will probably be knocking on the door at any minute to find out why Jackson is feeling all mushy for once”

“I heard that” Jackson growls as he opens the door and enters the loft followed by Lydia and Allison, all three stopped in the doorway confused at the sight in front of them.

“Attack someone else creep?” Lydia asks Peter sourly as she spots Alyssa’s blood all over the oldest member of the pack, even though she didn’t know that it belonged to Alyssa.

Alyssa lets out a weak growl at the girl who shrinks back a little behind Jackson who bristles at the growl aimed at his girlfriend, the older Stilinski wasn’t his alpha and he wasn’t going to let her become his alpha, but the sight of her curled in Peters arms covered in, what Jackson could tell, her own blood made his wolf want to join the pile.

“Lydia that’s Alyssa’s blood” Allison tells her best friend shocked at the sight, there was a random girl curled up on Derek’s lap while the rest of the pack were more or less joined together by limbs.

“She got attacked by the Alpha pack” Peter explained to Allison as he motions for the three of them to join the pile. Jackson and Lydia hesitate but both wanted to know what was going on so give in to curiosity. “I don’t know why yet”

Jackson hesitantly sits on the edge of the bed where Isaac was curled up into Peter and was shocked to find himself worrying about his old neighbour as well as his old babysitter who was still half asleep in Peter’s arms. Lydia sat down on Jacksons lap making sure she was away from Peter while Allison hesitantly sat near where Derek was sleeping.

“No talk, sleep for now” Alyssa huffs not wanting to get into any more trouble while she was healing, she knew Peter would get mad if he found out that she stayed with the alphas knowing she would get hurt, and knew he’d probably try to ground her or get her dad to ground her while he made her clean the loft from top to bottom without help, she hated cleaning.

Peter heard Jackson snort at Alyssa’s demand but also could hear and smell that Alyssa was hiding something. He looked over at the two girls who had just arrived with the former Kanima. Allison was carefully watching Stiles, she had the look that Derek wore with Alyssa, and maybe being around Scott so much had brought the girl closer to Stiles than any of them thought. Jackson held Lydia protectively as he kept his eyes on Isaac and Peter.

“Lydia” Peters says softly as he looks over at the teenager who startles a little and looks over at him with a scowl that held a little bit of fear. “I’m truly sorry about using you and causing you so much distress”

Lydia looks at Peter in complete surprise for a moment at his apology and then composes herself before nodding “I won’t forgive you right away but it’s a start”

Peter nods with a small smile before running his hand through Alyssa’s hair sftly as she drifted back to sleep, the oldest wolf is surprised when Jackson leans back against the only space left on the headboard and falls asleep soon followed by the two humans. “Well that’s new” Peter mumbles to himself before giving into sleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to develop this story over time to have Peter become parental over Alyssa and in turn Stiles. However after a very strange but interesting spree of rambling for yours truly to a friend. I have now decided that the plot is going to change slightly, Deucalion is going to have a rather big part in the plot line and in Alyssa's life. If you don't like it stop reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa wakes up to face the pack and Peter's questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, been stuck writing a thesis......procrastination is always fun though ;)

Alyssa grumbles as she wakes up, why did it feel like she was in an oven? She was usually used to waking up warm because of the whole running a different temperature type of thing that went along with werewolves, but this was just insane. She barely shifts as her eyes open tiredly, she knew her pillow was still asleep because she could feel him breathing softly, she was happy that he was still asleep because otherwise he’d bombard her with questions about what had happened and why she had stayed behind knowing she would get hurt.

She frowns lightly as she carefully untangles herself from the puppy pile that she had been part of and carefully moves through the loft looking over her shoulder at the sight of her pack curled up together smiling lightly as she headed up to the shower to get rid of the dried blood that covered her.

Humming a song lightly under her breath, she lets the water run down her body, washing away the blood and the scent of Deucalion and Kali from her body with Derek’s body wash. She smiles lightly at the reflection in the mirror, she could finally look in the mirror and not see the girl who had been tortured for nearly a year in a hell hole. She was finally happy in her life, she was surrounded by pack and family and felt free.

Grabbing one of Peter’s shirts and Derek’s tracksuit bottoms, she heads down the stairs after getting dressed and instantly started to cook breakfast for the large pack. She had to feed three adults (Peter, Derek and her) and a group of eight teenagers, only three of which were human. Coffee was the first thing on her list to start considering Derek had bought two coffee machines. She was glad she had convinced the other alpha to get some grills so she could easily cook bacon within minutes. She was glad she was used to cooking so much in a short time because she would feed the Alpha pack too since none of them ever bothered to learn to cook.

After the coffee finished brewing, she grins to herself when she senses the first person to wake up, she almost reacts instantly when she senses panic coming from the person but calms when she can tell it was Cora who must have just noticed her brother and uncle since she calmed down almost instantly.

Looking over her shoulder when she hears light footsteps entering the kitchen, she smiles lightly at the teenager. She could see Samuel in Cora and bits of Talia which stuck out in her features, she hoped that the young girl didn’t feel threatened by her being an alpha especially since Duke probably kept her scent around to cause trouble.

“Do you remember me?” Alyssa asks softly as she moves to grab a cup of coffee for herself and grabs the rest of the stuff needed to sweeten the coffee just in case Cora wanted to sweeten the coffee although she grabbed tea bags and hot water too.

“Why is Peter covered in your blood Lys?” Cora asks the older girl carefully as she moves around the kitchen to grab a mug of coffee that she could tell was freshly brewed. She knew the older girls scent, she always thought that she was dreaming when she caught it while she was with the alpha pack. But she could see the older girl alive right in front of her and an alpha to boot, but she was still worried about the girl and her link to her kidnappers.

The young wolf finally felt safe, she felt like she was home as soon as she woke to find herself in her brother’s arms with her uncle next to her. She was worried about the others surrounding her but she could tell that her Uncle and brother felt safe enough to sleep next to the pile. But then she caught sight of the blood covering Peter and the scent that was stuck with him and she knew the scent from before the fire.

Alyssa frowns lightly at how careful the girl sounded as she stayed away from her a little but continues with cooking breakfast for them all.

“The price of keeping you safe” Alyssa shrugs lightly as she plated the bacon already cooked and put it into the warm oven to keep the food warm until all of the pack woke up. She was glad that she was able to have a wash before everyone woke up because she had a feeling that if she didn’t there would be more unease around her. “Nothing I wouldn’t do again”

“What did you do Alyssa Jane?” Peter grumbles tiredly as he moved into the kitchen, although for some reason he had lost his shirt which was probably a good thing because the scent of Alyssa’s blood was softer and less prominent now, he instantly moves to Cora’s side and hugs her nuzzling her neck, scent marking her.

The fact that his niece was in his arms was unbelievable and he felt more at home than he had since the fire, he releases Cora and looks over at Alyssa who was moving fluidly around the kitchen, he watched her pour a coffee and add the sugar and cream that he always had causing him to smile lightly. He was happy to see her fully healed and was even happier to see her in one of his shirts as she moved around the kitchen liked she owned the place.

“Why do you think I did something?” Alyssa asks pouting lightly as she scowls at Peter and hands him the mug of coffee before moving back to the sausages and eggs. She felt sorry for Derek and his bank account when it came to feeding the pack nearly every day.

“Because you always do” Four voices chimed in unison startling Alyssa and Cora who both looked to the door.

Cora cocks her head curiously as she takes in the sight of her brother, two betas and a human in the doorway. She knew the human from somewhere and eyes him curiously before catching his eyes, she did know him. She knew him from before the fire, it was Alyssa’s little brother Stiles, she used to be in school with him, but she wasn’t used to seeing him without Scott McCall.

“Do not” Alyssa pouts as she pokes her tongue out at the four of them and moves back onto the rest of the breakfast, there wasn’t much left to do thankfully.

Derek snorts lightly at the pout and moves forward after trailing his hand over his sisters’ shoulder to reassure the both of them. He moves to Alyssa’s side and wraps his arms around her waist causing her to squeak in surprise, he nuzzles at her neck lightly with a small possessive grumble before making a choice that could either make or break their relationship.

Taking the spatula from Alyssa’s hand and placing it on the counter, he spins the other alpha round to face him and presses a his lips against her lips, it had been something he had wanted, no needed, to do since she had come back into his life.

“About time” Peter, Isaac, Erica and Stiles all huffed in unison, bringing the both alphas out of their own little world.

Derek pulls away from Alyssa blushing at the fact that he had actually done that in front of other members in his pack and his little sister. He really hoped that he hadn’t done the wrong thing by kissing her, he scowls over at his sheepish and smug looking pack members as he pulls away from Alyssa. Alyssa blushes deeply at the kiss and moves back to making breakfast without making a sound, but she doesn’t hesitate to smack Derek’s shoulder with the spatula lightly.

“Hey” she orders, almost breathless from the fact that he had actually kissed her, they had been skirting around each other since she got back and now she was able to be with her mate. “You’d better pick up where we left off later mister”

Derek looks up at Alyssa wide eyed and blushes, the spur of the moment thing worked for him for once, he nods his head at the order before pressing a small kiss to her cheek in acceptance. “After breakfast”

Derek grins at her and steals a sausage from the pan hissing lightly at the burn of his fingers and then yelping as he ducks away from the spatula aimed at his arm, winking at her as he moves to Cora, handing her half the piece of food.

“Need help AJ?” Stiles asks amused as he moves to his sister’s side.

“Go wake up the other four” Alyssa orders lightly with a small smile as she dishes the rest of the food that she had made during the whole exchange.

-/-\\-/-\\-

“So” Peter drawls as they all settle on the couch’s after breakfast, he was more than happy to have Cora in his lap as Alyssa curled up on Derek’s lap. Lydia curled up on Jackson’s lap with Allison on the arm of the chair next to them while Boyd held Erica and Stiles and Isaac sat on the floor next to Alyssa and Derek. “Explain”

Alyssa sighs lightly as she looks over at Peter with a small pleading look, she didn’t want to explain everything, it was over and done with but the firm look that the older wolf sent her held no room for protest.

“Duke turned up at the school where the boys were running suicides under our watch” Alyssa sighs lightly as she curls into Derek.

Jackson frowns at the sound of the familiar nickname for Deucalion, they had told the whole pack about what was going on with the alpha pack when they first entered the picture and had mentioned about Alyssa’s connection which made Jackson weary about the older girl.

“It turns out that they’ve been watching us and were waiting for their moment to strike, they decided that because it was just Derek and I with the boys at an empty school then they were going to make their move.”

“Which was?” Lydia asks carefully, she had a feeling that she knew what the plan was since obviously they had Cora with them and the mention of Stiles and Isaac in the girls story made it obvious.

Alyssa looks up at the teenager before sighing lightly. “Derek was to kill one of the boys and in return he got Cora back”

“Why would he kill one of us? Why did he think that would happen?” Isaac protests as he takes Stiles hand as if to protect him from anything even though there was no one around that would hurt him.

“Because if Derek killed one of you two, Alyssa would hate Derek more than she would hate Duke so he believed that she would go back to his pack if she lost her brother or cub” Peter explains as he watches Alyssa carefully, he could see Derek holding her a little tighter at the explanation and the theory that they all spoke since she neither denied or confirmed it

“And would you go back to them?” Jackson asked pulling Lydia closer to him as if to shield her from a potential threat.

Alyssa looks up at Jackson surprised at the venom in his voice, she didn’t know if she would go back to the pack, she cared for all of them. While Kali was a bitch who liked causing pain, she also helped Alyssa when she was suffering from PTSD, Ennis kept her mind off things when she would wake up at four in the morning and need to either run or fight. Ethan and Aidan were misguided who needed someone to help them find their way and then there was Duke.

Duke knew the truth about her and her life, he probably knew her better than Derek half the time. He had figured her out easily because he was able to break down her walls, and what he heard was the reason that he found it so difficult to hurt her. He had learned that she had to give up her childhood the moment that her mother had been diagnosed, she had to look after her little brother and make sure he ate and was healthy, she had to look after her father and make sure that he was sober enough for work and wore clean clothes so that he didn’t lose his kids too. Duke had become the father that Alyssa hadn’t had since she was nine.

“You would” Erica and Cora summarize at the same time as they looked at the conflict in the girls eyes.

Alyssa whimpers lightly as she moves to get out of Derek’s arms only to be pulled back into his chest, she would go back to them if her mate hurt either or both her boys but she would run from Beacon Hills until everything ended.

“Alyssa?” Isaac whispers, he couldn’t hide the betrayal in his voice as he realizes that she would go back to the pack that had had him or Stiles killed.

“Alyssa, what is the story behind the scar on your back?” Peter asks ignoring the rest of the pack, he could tell that Cora was tense in his arms, but he had a feeling that what he had overheard years ago was the reason for the alpha’s loyalty to his old friend.

“It was an animal attack” Stiles states slightly confused, everything was swimming around his head now and it was confusing him, he wished he’d brought his Adderall with him. He remembered when his dad and he spent two nights in the hospital curled up next to an unconscious Alyssa who had been attacked by an animal and nearly died from blood loss.

Alyssa shakes her head at Stiles’ statement and sighs lightly at the confused glances from half of the teens, she climbs up from Derek’s lap and turns so that her back was to the betas before lifting the back of her shirt to show half of the major scar that ran down her back. She heard Lydia and Allison gasp and knew that they hadn’t seen it before.

“That was the cover up” Alyssa tells them lightly and could feel Derek stiffen next to her, he didn’t really know the truth either, he was too caught up in Paige’s death to realize the connection between a wolf attack and the pack gathering with his family.

“I’m sorry Der, but I knew about werewolves before the army” Alyssa tells her mate softly and could see him frown in confusion

“Does this have anything to do with why Gerard shot you so many times?” Boyd asks carefully as he watches the girl who had taught him half of the fighting moves that he knew. He grimaces as he senses Allison and Stiles tense up at the mention of Gerard Argent.

Alyssa grimaces and nods before looking over at Allison “Did your father ever tell you about why Gerard was so hated in the hunting world?”

Allison looks over at Alyssa and shakes her head, none of them understood any of this which she realized was causing Jackson to start to growl.

“When I was twelve, I found out about the supernatural world when I got caught hanging around outside a mill by a man, he took me inside and there I ended up witnessing a wolf shifting into a woman, Talia Hale” Alyssa explains and can’t help but smile a little as she remembered her first meetings with Duke, Kali and Ennis “I met Kali, Ennis and Duke that night, Duke was the one who caught me outside the mill, I ended up punching him in the jaw that night”

“Why is this important” Jackson growls only to make a noise of annoyance as both Lydia and Allison shush him

“A few days after meeting Duke, I had gone back to the mill because I was bored, Stiles was with Scott, Derek was with his girlfriend and Peter was mean back then so I didn’t spend as much time with him unless we were pranking Samuel” Peter snorts lightly at the reminder of some of the pranks they played on his brother in law “But it turns out that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Gerard and his men were meeting with Deucalion and some other weres, hoping to make a peace treaty between hunters and weres, but Gerard used it as a ruse and killed half of his men, making it look like the wolves had done it and also killed half of the wolves to make it look like self-defence.

“I watched it all from behind a tree but then couldn’t stop myself as I saw Deucalion crawling out of the mill, choking on the gas that Gerard had used to weaken the wolves, I ran too him to try and help him, only to be grabbed by Gerard, the bastard blinded Duke and then threw me onto him to increase the hate between the wolves and hunters, he wanted Dukes wolf to kill me in a rage but he didn’t expect Duke to gain control after he smelled my blood from the claw marks down my back. He told me to run, twice and both times I refused.”

Alyssa looks around the room at the faces of the pack and then over to Derek who looked like he was blaming himself so she took his hand.

“I curled up with Duke until we were found by two hunter matriarchs and Talia, I was nearly dead from blood loss but they got to us on time, and in time to learn the truth about Gerard which is why he hates me, he hates that he didn’t kill me himself because he lost nearly all of his supporters that day”

“That’s why you would go back” Lydia sums up softly as she cards her fingers through Jacksons hair softly to calm him “You both nearly died that day but you both kept each other alive as well”

Alyssa looks over at the girl and nods sadly “It’s not just that though, the place I was turned, it was more or less a prisoner of war camp but mainly for females they believed to be useful or fun, they would catch soldiers or civilians to torture. They caught me and turned me so they could do worse without killing me so easily. Duke and his pack got me out of there, before they even knew who I was but when they found out who I was, they kept me safe. Even when I was weakened by PTSD and panic attacks, they didn’t kill me because I was a weak link but kept me safe”

Isaac whines lightly at the mention of what had happened to her and could understand why his sister would go back to the man if she didn’t have Stiles and Isaac to keep her in the Hale pack, he instantly climbs from where he sat and moved to her side hugging her legs.

“Why did you stay with them?” Jackson asks confused “When you got Cora back, why did you stay with them instead of run with Derek?”

Peter turns his complete attention to the female alpha, that was what he wanted to know in the first place before everything blew up but he could tell that finding out why Alyssa was loyal to Duke had helped them understand her.

Alyssa sighs, this was what was going to get her in trouble with Peter, and she had willingly stayed with her former pack knowing she was going to end up hurt.

“Because I was giving Derek time to get away without being followed, I also knew that if I didn’t stay behind then they would have chased after us and it would be ten times worse” Alyssa tells them lightly “Duke has always had ways of punishing me when I’ve gone against them, Kali has too but I insulted Kali more than once yesterday, and she couldn’t stand for that, neither would Duke since I had him by the throat”

“You had Duke by the throat?” Peter demanded in disbelief which caused both Isaac and Stiles to grin proudly at Alyssa.

“I told him not to touch Stiles and he did” Alyssa defends herself.

“Why did you smell of embarrassment when you had him by the throat?” Isaac asks his older sister confused as he remembers the chemo signals that had come from the girl.

Alyssa blushes lightly as she remembered the thought that had caused her to feel embarrassed, trust her cub to pick up on the chemo signals and ask her in front of the pack, she wasn’t going to be able to avoid the answer, not if Peter and Derek thought it was bad.

“Deucalion had different ways of keeping us in line and to make sure we wouldn’t go against him, not that that mattered, none of us would rebel, we respect him but he’s paranoid” Alyssa shrugs lightly “Last time I rebelled was when I came here and refused to answer his phone calls or texts, he thought that I was being childish so he used a childish punishment”

Peter laughs lightly causing Alyssa to scowl at him pouting, of course Peter figured the punishment out. “Deucalion spanked you because you ignored him?”

“It’s not funny Peter” Alyssa whines childishly as Isaac sniggered, the whole pack seemed to find it amusing, it also showed a different side to Duke, not that she realized that.

Derek sat on the couch next to Alyssa, listening to the explanations frowning as he tried to make sense of it all. He winces lightly when he hears how Deucalion punished Alyssa, he knew how hard Dukes hand was, he had been punished like that a few times as a kid and had never forgotten those times with his godfather.


End file.
